Affair d'amour
by Rainy Hanazawa
Summary: Wooyoung menderita penyakit berbahaya, Chansung yang di paksa menikah dengan orang lain, Junsu yang dilema karena di lamar Taecyeon, "Kebohongan, Pengorbanan, Cinta, kasih sayang, kami hanya ingin sebuah kebahagiaan." 2PM Story. Pair : TaecSu, ChanHo, KhunWoo.Chapter 8 update !
1. Chapter 1

Title : Affair d'amour

Author : Rainy Hanazawa

Pairing : Taecyeon x Junsu, Changsung x Junho, Nickhun x Wooyoung

Rated : T+

Disclaimer : GOD, their parents, JYP Entertaiment, their self.

Warning : Boys Love, bad conflict, worse dialog.

-Chapter 1-

- 2PM -

**In The Morning**

Seorang namja baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Namja itu mengerjapkan matanya karena merasa terganggu dengan sinar mentari yang masuk dari celah jendela. Seketika tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa pening. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya hanya dengan berbalut selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Ia mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan begitu saja dilantai, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil menahan rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhnya –khususnya bagian bawahnya-.

Ia menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Tubuhnya penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah keunguan. Ia menggosok bercak itu dengan tangannya berusaha untuk membuat bercak itu hilang dari tubuhnya walaupun hasilnya nihil. Ia tahu bercak itu tidak akan hilang hanya dalam satu hari. ia kembali menatap dirinya dicermin. Bayangan kejadiaan tadi malam kembali teringat olehnya. Kejadian saat tubuhnya di jamah oleh pria mesum yang menyewanya semalam. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal seperti itu tapi entah kenapa ia selalu merasa jijik saat mengingatnya.

" Arghtttt... " namja itu berteriak sambil tangannya diletakan diatas kepalanya. Tubuh namja itu perlahan-lahan merosot hingga ia terduduk dilantai. Namja itu menangis meratapi dirinya yang terlalu hina dan kotor.

Kim Junsu –nama namja itu – adalah seorang namja yang bekerja diclub malam khusus para kaum gay. Awalnya ia bekerja disana hanya sebagai pengantar minuman saja, tapi setelah beberapa bulan ternyata banyak pengunjung club yang menyukai dirinya. Yang awalnya Junsu hanya mengantarkan minuman kini pekerjaannya telah berubah menjadi 'melayani dan menemani ' pengunjung. Junsu sempat protes keras ketika ia disuruh bekerja seperti itu tapi manajer club tempatnya bekerja mengatakan uang yang didapat dari pekerjaan seperti itu lebih besar daripada hanya mengatarkan minuman ke pengunjung. Pertahanan Junsu goyah, bagaimana pun juga ia butuh banyak uang untuk membiayai pengobatan ibunya yang sakit keras.

Junsu sudah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dan berpakaian. Matanya beralih ketumpukan kertas disamping meja. Lembaran uang tertumpuk rapi disana, uang yang diberikan oleh orang yang ia layani semalam. Junsu berdecih pelan. Seandainya ia tidak butuh uang untuk biaya hidupnya dan pengobatan ibunya ia tidak akan mau melakukan pekerjaan hina seperti ini. Hidup memang kejam..

- 2PM -

Junsu berjalan tertatih-tatih disepanjang koridor kampusnya. Tadinya ia berniat untuk bolos kuliah tapi mengingat hari ini ada ujian maka diurungkan niatnya itu. Junsu memang masih tercatat sebagai mahasiswa tingkat 4, jurusan musik di Universitas Seoul. Beruntung ia mendapat beasiswa dikampusnya sampai ia tamat kuliah jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan tentang biaya kuliahnya.

Junsu menoleh ketika seseorang menepuk pundak belakangnnya.

" Junsuie, kau baik-baik saja ? kenapa cara jalan mu aneh ? " tanya seorang namja yang tadi menepuk pundak Junsu.

Junsu menggeleng cepat, tidak ingin namja disampingnya itu bertanya lebih jauh. " Aku tidak apa-apa Taecyeon. Kaki ku hanya sedikit terkilir tadi pagi." Kata Junsu bohong.

" Taecyeon, Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'Junsuie'?. Panggil aku dengan Junsu-hyung, bagaimanapun juga umurku lebih tua dari mu. " lanjut Junsu dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

Namja yang diketahui bernama Taecyeon itu tertawa kecil dan kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan Junsu, " Tidak mau, umur mu hanya lebih tua sebelas bulan dariku jadi untuk apa aku memanggil mu dengan sebutan 'hyung'. Lagi pula aku lebih menyukai memanggil mu 'Junsuie' . " jelas teman satu kelas Junsu itu.

Junsu mendengus sebal. Percuma saja berdebat dengan Taecyeon, ia dipastikan tidak akan menang. Junsu pun mengalah, ia diam saja tidak menjawab perkataan Taecyeon.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka dilantai tiga. Sesekali Taecyeon menatap Junsu yang kesulitan berjalan, Tidak tega melihat Junsu yang menderitta seperti itu akhirnya Taecyeon memutuskan untuk menggendong Junsu. Tanpa persetujuan terlebih dahulu Taecyeon segera membopong tubuh Junsu secara bridal style.

" Yack ! apa yang kau lakukan ? cepat turunkan aku !" Junsu meronta kesana kemari. Kakinya menendang kesegala arah.

Tapi percuma saja, tenaga Taecyeon lebih besar dari tenaga Junsu. " Diamlah sebentar Junsuie. Jika kau terus meronta seperti itu nanti bisa jatuh. "

" Kau membuat ku malu !. cepat turunkan aku ! aku bisa jalan sendiri. " perintah Junsu

Taecyeon memicingkan sebelah alisnya , " Dan membiarkan mu jalan terpincang-pincang begitu ? Aish. . aku tidak mau. Asal kau tahu ya, cara jalan mu itu membuat ku prihatin. Jadi lebih baik sekarang kau diam saja. Aku akan menggendong mu sampai ke kelas "

" Tapi... "

Taecyeon segera mendelik tajam, " Aku tidak menerima protes Junsuie. " potongnya cepat.

Junsu menghela nafasnya pasrah. Biarlah Taecyeon menggendongnya toh ini juga menguntungkan untuknya. Karena jujur saja, berjalan membuat tubuh bagian bawahnya semakin terasa sakit. Junsu mengeratkan pegangannya pada kaos yang dipakai Taecyeon. Ia bisa melihat wajah Taecyeon dengan jelas. Sinar matanya yang tajam, rahang yang kokoh, bibirnya yang seksi, dan peluh yang mengalir dari keningnya membuat Taecyeon terlihat begitu tampan dan manly. Junsu menelan ludahnya paksa. Detak jantungnya pun bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya dan perutnya pun terasa dihinggapi oleh ribuan kupu-kupu, begitu menggelitik. Wajah Junsu pun merona merah. Aihh.. ia benci perasaan seperti ini. Perasaan yang hanya akan muncul saat ia bersama Taecyeon. Junsu hanya berharap ia tidak terjerat dengan pesona namja berbadan besar itu. Yaa.. semoga saja..

- 2PM -

**In The Afternoon**

Junsu duduk bersandar disebuah pohon mapple dibelakang kampusnya. Ia menikmati angin musim semi yang berhembus pelan. Udara yang begitu menyegarkan membuatnya lupa akan masalah-masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. ia memejamkan matanya sambil sesekali menghirup udara musim semi. Junsu hampir saja tertidur jika ia tidak ingat ia harus kerumah sakit untuk menjenguk ibunya. Junsu segera bangkit dari posisinya. Ia menepuk-nepuk celana bagian belakangnya, bermaksud untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa tanah yang menempel.

Pandangannya tertuju pada sosok Taecyeon yang tengah tertidur dibawah pohon mapple yang lain. Junsu berjalan mendekatkan dirinya pada namja yang tertidur itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang membuat Taecyeon terbangun. Ia sampai didepan tubuh Taecyeon dan mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Taecyeon yang masih tertidur lelap. Junsu menatap wajah tampan dihadapannya, terlihat sangat nyaman dan tenang.

Junsu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Taecyeon. Mencoba menyimpan semua detail yang dilihatnya kedalam memorinya. Tangannya bergerak mengusap pipi dingin Taecyeon terus turun hingga berhenti diatas bibir kering Taecyeon. Untuk sesaat, Junsu merasa angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Jantungnya terus memompa darahnya begitu cepat seakan darahnya menjadi memanas ketika hembusan nafas Taecyeon terasa ditangannya.

" Seandainya kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, apakah kau masih mau bersama ku, menjadi teman ku ? " Junsu memandang miris Taecyeon. " Aku kotor, hina, dan menjijikan. Apakah aku masih pantas menjadi teman mu ? apakah aku masih layak jika aku mengatakan.. " Junsu menarik nafasnya, ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. " Aku mencintai mu.. " lanjutnya.

Junsu tersenyum getir sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan Taecyeon yang masih tertidur. Biarlah langit yang menjadi saksi atas ucapannya barusan. Ucapan yang mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai namja bernama Taecyeon.

- 2PM -

Bau obat-obatan tercium jelas begitu Junsu menginjakkan kakinya disebuah rumah sakit dipusat kota Seoul. Junsu melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri koridor rumah sakit. Hingga kakinya berhenti tepat disebuah ruangan bertuliskan ICU (Intensive Care Unit). Junsu masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut tentunya setelah ia memakai sebuah pakaian khusus rumah sakit. Junsu duduk disamping sebuah ranjang rumah sakit. Di ranjang tersebut terbaring seorang perempuan tua dengan berbagai alat penyokong hidup ditubuhnya. Junsu mengenggam jemari-jemari kurus milik perempuan itu.

" umma.. cepatlah sembuh. Junsu, merindukan umma " ucap Junsu. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar menahan tangis.

Sudah hampir satu bulan ibu Junsu terbaring koma dirumah sakit. Junsu tidak tega melihat ibunya yang terlihat begitu menderita. Ingin rasanya ia menggantikan semua penderitaan yang dialami ibunya dengan dirinya. Nyonya Kim – ibu Junsu – divonis mengidap kanker sel darah stadium III tepat dua bulan yang lalu dan tepat satu bulan yang lalu dokter memvonis bahwa sel-sel kanker itu sudah menyebar ke jaringan syaraf. Alhasil kini Nyonya Kim harus terbaring koma.

" umma, Junsu akan cari uang yang banyak agar umma bisa sembuh. Junsu akan bekerja keras. Tapi, umma harus janji umma juga harus berjuang melawan penyakit umma"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suara dari mesin pendektesi detak jantung yang terdengar. Junsu menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya. Berusaha untuk setegar mungkin. Junsu kembali bercerita tentang berbagai macam hal dengan ummanya. Mulai dari kejadiaan yang dialami dikampus tadi pagi, hingga pengakuan cintanya pada Taecyeon yang sedang tertidur.

" umma, aku takut. Aku takut jika suatu hari nanti Taecyeon tahu tentang diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku takut, ia akan membenci ku umma "

Junsu menghentikan ceritanya ketika ia lihat seseorang berjas putih menghampirinya.

" Dokter Park.. Dokter mau memeriksa kondisi umma ya ?" tanya Junsu

Dokter bernama Park itu mengangguk. " Bisa kau tunggu diluar sebentar, Junsu. Saya akan memeriksa kondisi ibu mu "

Junsu membiarkan dokter Park untuk memeriksa kondisi ibunya. Ia berharap, ia akan mendengar kabar baik dari dokter Park setelah ini.

Junsu berada di ruangan milik dokter Park. Ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam alat kedokteran.

" Ada apa dokter meminta ku kemari ?" tanya Junsu

" Ini mengenai ibu mu Junsu. Kondisi ibu mu semakin hari semakin memburuk. Ibu mu harus secepatnya melakukan operasi sum-sum tulang belakang jika tidak mungkin kondisi ibumu tidak akan terselamatkan lagi. Operasi itu menghabiskan dana sekitar 1 juta wonn " Jelas dokter Park.

Seperti terkena sambaran petir. Junsu hanya terpaku mendengar penuturan dokter Park. Untuk membiayai hidup serta perawatan ibunya saja ia harus bekerja mempertaruhkan harga dirinya dan sekarang ia butuh uang yang banyak untuk biaya operasi ibunya darimana ia bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu.

Junsu menarik nafasnya, " aku akan berusaha mencari uang untuk biaya operasi umma. Terima kasih dokter." ucap Junsu sebelum akhirnya ia pamit undur diri.

- 2PM -

**At Noon**

Hingar bingar suasana musik di club malam seolah memecah keheningan malam. Aroma wine, vodka dan minuman-minuman lainnya bercampur menjadi satu menjadikan sebuah aroma yang memabukkan. Banyak pasangan yang berdansa dilantai dansa mengikuti alunan musik bahkan banyak juga pasangan yang memilih untuk bercumbu di tempat mereka duduk. Tak jarang dari mereka yang berkunjung meminta servis dari para 'host club' di club ini.

Pemandangan seperti ini sudah tidak asing lagi untuk namja bersurai madu itu. Inilah pekerjaannya.. pekerjaan hina dimata masyarakat.

" Junsu-hyung.. kau tidak melayani para tamu ?" tanya seorang namja imut pada Junsu.

" Nanti aku menyusul Wooyoungie. " jawab Junsu sambil mengacak-acak rambut namja imut bernama Wooyoung itu.

Wooyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, " Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil hyung. Aku ini sudah besar. "

Junsu tertawa, " Aku tidak memperlakukan mu seperti anak kecil kok. Kau saja yang merasa diperlakukan seperti itu. "

Wooyoung mendengus, " terserah hyung sajalah." Ucapnya seraya mengambil segelas wine dan menegguknya cepat.

Jang Wooyoung atau yang biasa dikenal dengan nama Wooyoung adalah seorang namja yang juga bekerja sebagai 'host club' di club malam tempat Junsu bekerja. Berbeda dengan Junsu, Wooyoung melakukan pekerjaan ini tidak dengan terpaksa malahan ia seperti sangat menikmati pekerjaannya ini. Wooyoung memang terlahir tanpa ayah dan ibu maksudnya Wooyoung sejak lahir tidak pernah merasakan apa itu kasih sayang orang tua. Sejak lahir ia tinggal disebuah panti asuhan, begitu ia menginjak usia dewasa ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti dan mencoba hidup mandiri. Ternyata hidup mandiri tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mendapatkan uang hingga pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Park Jii Young, pemilik club malam tempatnya sekarang bekerja. Sejak saat itu Wooyoung mulai merasa kehidupannya membaik. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang sekitar. Ia hanya ingin mencari jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Wooyoung terkenal memiliki wajah yang imut , bibir merahnya yang penuh dan merekah, serta kulitnya yang putih dan halus seperti bayi. Sehingga banyak pria-pria pengunjung club tempatnya bekerja tidak bisa menolak pesona dari seorang Jang Wooyoung.

Wooyoung memperhatikan Junsu dengan seksama. Wooyoung tahu pasti Junsu sedang memikirkan sesuatu, terlihat jelas dari sinar mata Junsu. Wooyoung paham, pasti Junsu tengah memikirkan kondisi ibunya yang sedang sakit.

" Hyung, bagaimana kondisi ibu hyung ?" tanya Wooyoung tiba-tiba.

Junsu menghela nafasnya cepat, " Dokter bilang keadaan umma semakin memburuk. umma harus secepatnya melakukan operasi sedangkan aku tidak tahu harus mendapatkan uang darimana untuk biaya operasi yang sangat mahal. "

Wooyoung menepuk pundak Junsu pelan. Memberikan semangat untuk namja yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu, " hyung, mungkin hyung bisa memakai uang tabungan ku. siapa tahu uang itu cukup untuk biaya operasi. " saran Wooyoung.

" Aku tidak mau Wooyoungie. Lebih baik uang tabungan mu disimpan baik-baik. Siapa tahu kau membutuhkannya suatu saat nanti. " tolak Junsu halus. Ia tidak mau merepotkan namja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik itu.

" Baiklah hyung. Tapi jika suatu saat nanti hyung perlu bantuan. Aku siap membantu Junsu-hyung " ucap Wooyoung sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Junsu tersenyum pelan, " Terima kasih Wooyoungie. "

Wooyoung membalas ucapan Junsu dengan seuntai senyuman. " Hyung, Junho kemana? Dari tadi aku belum melihatnya. "

Junsu mengangkat kedua bahu nya, " Aku tidak tahu. Kurasa Junho belum datang. "

" Tidak biasanya Junho terlambat. Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengannya. " ucap Wooyoung.

- 2PM -

Seorang namja berambut merah berjalan gontai dikeheningan malam. Wajahnya lembam dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Sesekali ia meringis menahan sakit yang dirasanya. Ia hanya menggunakan sehelai kaos hitam tipis dan juga celana jeans panjang. Ia tidak peduli dengan dinginnya angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya. Ia hanya berharap angin malam bisa membawanya pergi dari dunia ini.

Namja itu memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Ingatan-ingatan tentang kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu masih terekam jelas di memori kepalanya.

' _**Cepat berikan uangnya ! aku tahu kau pasti menyimpan uang itu kan ! Cepat berikan uang itu atau aku tidak segan-segan membunuh mu '**_

' _**Tidak.. uang ini untuk biaya hidup sehari-hari. aku tidak akan memberikan uang ini pada appa. appa lebih baik cari uang sendiri saja jika uang ini hanya dipakai untuk berjudi '**_

' _**Dasar anak kurang ajar, berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu pada appa mu. Kau dan umma mu yang sudah mati itu ternyata sama saja kurang ajarnya '**_

' _**Jangan menyebut umma seperti itu. Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu tentang umma. '**_

Sebuah tamparan dan pukulan keras, Ia rasakan setelah percakapan tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak ingat sudah berapa banyak barang-barang dirumah yang hancur karena dilempar. Ia mengusap pelan luka disudut bibirnya, kemudian ia tertawa getir.

" Umma.. bisakah kau bawa aku pergi bersama mu " ucapnya sambil menatap langit malam.

Namja itu terus berjalan hingga ia tiba disebuah bangunan yang cukup ia kenal dengan baik. Langkahnya semakin lama semakin berat , Ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Pandangannya mulai mengabur dan sesaat kemudian ia mendengar seseorang meneriaki namanya.

" JUNHO.. "

Dan setelah itu semuanya berubah menjadi gelap...

-To Be Continue-

Author Note : Saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat orang-orang yang udah ngereviem fic saya yang berjudul ' When Junsu get sick ' dan ' Hanarete itemo ( even if we are apart )'. Saya akan berjuang untuk membuat fic-fic yang lebih baik dari kemarin. Walau saya nggak yakin fic ini akan lebih bagus atau tidak. Well.. mungkin di chapter ini saya belum terlalu banyak masukin konfliknya karena saya mau buat fic ini mengalir seperti air. Jadi bagaimana menurut readers semua ?. Review kalian sungguh saya harapkan . :D


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Affair d'amour

Author : Rainy Hanazawa

Pairing : Taecyeon x Junsu, Changsung x Junho, Nickhun x Wooyoung

Rated : T+

Disclaimer : GOD, their parents, JYP Entertaiment, their self.

Warning : Boys Love, bad conflict, worse dialog, Typo.

-Chapter 2-

-2PM-

**At Noon**

Namja bernama lengkap Lee Junho itu membuka matanya perlahan. Dibiarkannya bias-bias cahaya menembus retinanya. Ia sedikit meringis ketika merasakan kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing dan juga rasa sakit yang timbul dari luka-luka ditubuh serta wajahnya. Bau khas alcohol tercium jelas olehnya. Junho paham dimana ia sekarang, dimana lagi kalau bukan club malam tempatnya bekerja. Yaa.. sebuah kamar yang memang dikhususkan buat para pengunjung club untuk 'menikmati malam' mereka bersama dengan host club yang mereka pesan. Junho menoleh kearah pintu kamar yang perlahan-lahan terbuka, menampakan sosok namja yang sangat ia kenal.

" Junsu-Hyung.." ucap Junho pelan.

" Bagaimana keadaan mu Junho ? Sudah merasa lebih baik ?" tanya Junsu khawatir.

Junho mengangguk pelan, " Iya hyung.. terasa sedikit lebih baik sekarang. "

" Ada apa dengan mu ? kenapa kau bisa pingsan didepan club ?"

Junho hanya bisa menatap miris kearah Junsu. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya tersebut.

" Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Appa mu, Junho ? Dia menyiksa mu lagi kan. " potong Wooyoung yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu.

Junho mengangguk pelan, membenarkan perkataan Wooyoung. Memang bukan rahasia lagi, jika kedua hyungnya itu tahu tentang masalah dirinya dan Appa nya. Junho memang selalu menceritakan hal tersebut kepada Junsu ataupun Wooyoung. Dua orang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti saudara kandung.

" Junho.. Kau ini sudah dewasa. Tinggalkan saja pak tua brengsek itu. Tidak usah mengurusnya lagi. Lihat diri mu sekarang. Sungguh berantakkan. Sadarlah Junho. Orang itu hanya menjadikan mu sebagai mesin uang untuknya. " ucap Wooyoung sedikit kasar.

" Tapi bagaimana pun juga pria yang kau sebut 'pak tua brengsek' itu adalah Appa ku. Dia adalah orangtua kandung ku Wooyoung. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya sendiri. " ucap Junho

Wooyoung kesal mendengar jawaban Junho, " Apa ada orang tua yang tega menyiksa anaknya sendiri ? bahkan hingga menjual mu ketempat seperti ini. Apa orang seperti itu masih pantas disebut sebagai orang tua ? "

" Kau tahu apa Jang Wooyoung ? Kau tahu apa tentang kata 'orang tua'. Kau saja bahkan tidak mempunyai 'orangtua'. " bentak Junho. Ia tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit akibat luka disudut bibirnya.

Wooyoung tersentak mendengar penuturan Junho. Hatinya terasa sakit. Ia mungkin memang tidak mempunyai orangtua tapi setidaknya ia mengerti mana contoh orangtua yang baik atau buruk.

" Yackk.. kenapa kalian malah bertengkar ! " bentak Junsu tiba-tiba

Junho menundukan wajahnya, " Maaf.. " lirihnya

" Aku yang harusnya minta maaf Junho. Seharusnya orang yang tidak mempunyai orangtua seperti ku tidak pantas mengucapkan seperti itu. Maafkan aku. " Wooyoung tersenyum miris kemudian ia beranjak pergi keluar ruang kamar tersebut.

Sepeninggal Wooyoung, Junsu menatap kecewa kearah Junho. " Seharusnya kau tidak berkata seperti itu pada Wooyoung. Ia mungkin sekarang sedang sedih gara-gara ucapanmu tadi. " ujar Junsu.

" Hyung.. aku.. "

" Sudahlah Junho, lebih baik sekarang kau istirahatlah disini. Aku akan bilang pada manager bahwa hari ini kau tidak dapat bekerja . ku rasa tuan Park akan mengerti. Nee.. sekarang kau tidur dan mulai besok pagi tinggal lah di rumah ku dahulu sampai luka-luka mu sembuh semua. "

" Tapi hyung… "

" Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun Lee Junho "

Junho hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat. Perkataan Junsu adalah sesuatu yang absolute dan tidak terbantahkan. Yaa.. mungkin ada baiknya juga ia tinggal dirumah Junsu. Ia bisa sedikit menenangkan pikirannya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

- 2PM -

Wooyoung duduk disalah satu meja bersama dengan 'tamu'nya hari ini. Wajahnya tampak memerah akibat meminum bergelas-gelas vodka beberapa saat lalu. Kesadarannya pun mungkin sudah perlahan-lahan menghilang akibat pengaruh alcohol. Tubuhnya bahkan sudah mulai berkeringat. Ia tidak peduli ketika tangan nakal pria tersebut menjelajahi tubuhnya. Ia juga tidak menolak ketika bibir mungilnya dilumat paksa hingga bengkak. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak membalas permainan dari tamunya tersebut. Biarkan saja 'tamu'nya itu menikmati tubuhnya. Sebut ia murahan karena memang seperti itulah dirinya. Yaa.. seorang namja murahan yang tidak mempunyai orangtua.

Wooyoung menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Bukan karena ia menahan desahan akibat sentuhan pria dihadapannya sekarang melainkan ia menahan tangisnya. Entah kenapa ucapan Junho beberapa saat yang lalu terus berputar dikepalanya. Sakit.. hatinya terasa begitu sakit sekarang.

- 2PM-

**In The Morning**

Junsu menyiapkan sarapan pagi hari ini. Dua lembar roti tawar dengan selai cokelat dan dua gelas susu hangat untuk dirinya dan Junho, mengingat namja itu kini tinggal bersama nya. Junsu menatap sekilas kearah jam dinding di dekat ruang makan. Jam 7 ada sepuluh menit lagi sebelum ia berangkat kuliah.

" Selamat pagi hyung… " sapa Junho yang baru saja bangun tidur. Ia sesekali mengucek matanya dan juga menguap pelan.

" Selamat pagi Junho. Ayo sarapan dulu " ajak Junsu. Junho mengangguk kemudian duduk sambil memakan roti yang sudah disiapkan oleh Junsu.

" Hyung.. hari ini kau kuliah ? " tanya Junho.

" Iyaa.. sebentar lagi hyung berangkat. Mungkin hari ini hyung tidak akan pulang kerumah. Sehabis kuliah hyung langsung kerumah sakit menjenguk umma kemudian pergi ke club. Jadi kita bertemu lagi nanti malam di club. " jawab Junsu sambil menikmati susu hangatnya.

" Baiklah hyung. Ahh.. berarti aku akan sendirian dirumah. Pasti membosankan " gerutu Junho. Junsu hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Mereka berdua menikmati sarapan mereka dengan tenang. Setelah selesai Junsu membereskan sisa sarapan pagi ini. Kemudian ia mengambil tas kuliahnya yang berada dikamarnya .

" Junho.. Hyung.. pergi dulu yaa.. sampai bertemu nanti malam. " pamit Junsu pada Junho yang sedang menonton acara TV favoritnya.

" Nee hyung.. hati-hati dijalan yaa ! Selamat bertemu dengan namja bernama Taecyeon itu hyung " goda Junho yang sukses membuatnya terkena lemparan kamus dari Junsu. Kasihan Junho…

- 2PM -

Junsu baru saja tiba di kampusnya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat sosok namja yang sedang berdiri dipintu gerbang kampus.

" Taecyeon.. " panggilnya.

Namja itu menoleh kemudian berjalan menghampiri Junsu. " Junsuie.. Kau lama sekali sih " ucapnya kesal

" Kau menunggu ku ? Tumben.. Memangnya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku ?" tanya Junsu sedikit penasaran.

" Hari ini kau ada acara tidak ? Aku ingin mengajak mu jalan-jalan… " ajak Taecyeon.

Junsu kaget mendengar ajakan Taecyeon. Tidak biasanya Taecyeon mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Kalo pun mereka pergi berdua itu pun hanya untuk mencari bahan tugas atau semacamnya. Ahh.. entah kenapa Junsu merasa bahwa ajakan Taecyeon kali ini terdengar seperti ajakan sebuah kencan. Aish.. kenapa ia merasa teramat percaya diri seperti ini.

" Junsuie.. ada apa ? kenapa muka mu memerah ? kau sakit.. kalo sakit lebih baik lupakan saja ajakan ku tadi. " ujar Taecyeon khawatir.

" Ehhh.. jangan dibatalkan. Aku tidak sakit kok. " potong Junsu cepat.

Taecyeon tersenyum, " Baiklah.. ayo kita pergi sekarang. " ajak Taecyeon sambil menarik atau lebih tepatnya menggenggam tangan Junsu.

" Heiii… tunggu.. bagaimana dengan kuliah pagi ini ? "

" Hari ini kita membolos saja yaa Junsuiee… "

- 2PM -

Taecyeon membawa Junsu ke taman bermain di pusat kota. Kondisi taman bermain itu terlihat sepi. Mungkin karena suasana yang masih pagi. Junsu tidak menyangka Taecyeon akan mengajaknya kesini. Junsu ingat terakhir kali ia kesini adalah beberapa tahun yang lalu, bersama keluarganya yang masih lengkap saat itu. Junsu mendadak merasa sedih. Seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali.

" Junsuie.. kenapa kau mendadak murung ? kau tidak suka ku ajak kesini?" tanya Taecyeon yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Junsu.

Junsu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, " Tidak Taecyeon.. Aku senang kau mengajak ku kemari. "

Taecyeon merasakan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat ketika Junsu tersenyum. Taecyeon memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Junsu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Love at First sight ? yaa mungkin Taecyeon memang mengalami hal tersebut. Hanya saja ia masih belum berani untuk mengungkapkan hal tersebut kepada Junsu.

" Junsuie.. kau ingin mencoba wahana apa dulu ?" tanya Taecyeon

Junsu nampak berfikir, " bagaimana jika cangkir putar terlebih dahulu ? sudah lama aku ingin mencoba permainan itu. "

" Baiklah, ayo kita naik wahana itu. " ucap Taecyeon semangat.

- 2PM -

**In The Afternoon**

Sudah cukup lama Junsu dan Taecyeon bermain di taman bermain tersebut. Mereka juga tidak sadar jika hari semakin sore. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat disalah satu café ditaman bermain tersebut.

" Taecyeon, terima kasih ya untuk hari ini. Aku senang "ucap Junsu sambil menikmati semangkuk es krim vanilla pesanannya.

" Nee.. sama-sama Junsuie. Aku juga merasa senang. " ucap Taecyeon tersenyum.

Taecyeon mendekatkan dirinya kearah Junsu. Perlahan tangannya mengelap sisa es krim yang tersisa disudut bibir Junsu. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sebuah perasaan hangat tercipta diantara mereka. Junsu memejamkan matanya ketika tangan halus Taecyeon berhenti mengelap sudut bibirnya tetapi malah membelai halus pipinya . Tidak hanya itu Junsu juga dapat merasakan jarak Taecyeon yang semakin mendekat. Dapat dirasakannya hembusan nafas Taecyeon menerpa wajahnya.

" Selamat ulang tahun Junsu.. "ucap Taecyeon pelan.

Junsu segera membuka matanya, masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Taecyeon mengeluarkan sebuah hadiah kotak kecil dari dalam tasnya. Ia tersenyum lembut begitu melihat ekspresi bingung Junsu, " Kau tidak lupa kan bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun mu. Aku punya sesuatu untuk mu. Terimalah.. "

Sejujurnya Junsu memang lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya jika Taecyeon ingat hari ulang tahunnya.

Junsu mengambil kotak kecil tersebut dari tangan Taecyeon. Ia terkejut melihat isi didalamnya, sebuah gantungan ponsel berbentuk panda dan juga sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk panda juga. Junsu merasa sangat bahagia sekarang bahkan ia sampai tidak sadar jika ia baru saja mengeluarkan air mata.

" Heii.. jangan menangis Junsuie.. " ujar Taecyeon, ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir diwajah Junsu.

" Maaf.. aku hanya merasa terlalu bahagia. Terima kasih Taecyeon. Terima kasih karena kau ingat ulang tahun ku. " ucap Junsu yang masih menangis.

" Sudahlah Junsuie.. jangan menangis lagi. Kau jelek jika menangis seperti itu. Tersenyumlah, maka kau akan terlihat cantik . "

" Aku namja.. berhentilah menyebut ku cantik.. " protes Junsu.

" Tapi bagi ku , kau adalah namja yang cantik Junsuie. Sekali lagi, Selamat ulang tahun. Semoga kau selalu bahagia. " ucap Taecyeon lagi, hanya saja kali ini Taecyeon mencium pipi Junsu. Tidak peduli dengan rona merah yang menjalar di wajah Junsu.

- 2PM -

Junho tidak pernah merasa sebosan ini. Duduk didepan televisi dan menonton acara yang baginya sangat membosankan. Junho melirik sekilas kearah jam diruang tamu tersebut. Masih jam 5 sore, itu berarti masih ada 3 jam lagi sebelum ia berangkat kerja. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa untuk menghilangkan kejenuhannya ini. Bermain game console ? Junho segera menepis pikirannya itu, Ia baru ingat Junsu sama sekali tidak mempunyai satupun game console dirumahnya. Membaca majalah ? Aish.. Junho benci membaca, alih-alih menghilangkan kebosanan membaca hanya akan memperbesar rasa bosannya. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya ini ?

Junho mengambil mantelnya di kamar. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar rumah. Setidaknya hanya itu pilihan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan yang melandanya.

Junho meletakkan telapak tangannya didalam saku mantelnya untuk memberikan rasa hangat ditubuhnya. Harus ia akui udara sore ini cukup dingin. Junho terus berjalan. Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil tidak peduli para pejalan kaki yang berpapasasan dengannya menatap aneh kearahnya.

Junho tiba disebuah taman, ia duduk disalah satu bangku panjang yang tersedia disana. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya hingga matanya terus memperhatikan seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 5 tahun tengah bermain bola. Junho berjalan mendekat kearah anak kecil itu.

" Hyung boleh ikut bermain tidak ?" tanya Junho pada bocah laki-laki itu.

Anak laki-laki itu terdiam, tapi tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. " Nee.. hyung boleh main bola sama Minnie. "

Mereka pun akhirnya bermain bola bersama. Anak kecil bernama Minnie itu menendang bola sedangkan Junho yang menangkapnya. Mereka nampak menikmati permainan mereka. Terkadang anak bernama Minnie itu tertawa ketika Junho yang sengaja terjatuh ketika menangkap bola ataupun sebaliknya Junho tertawa ketika tendangan Minnie meleset kearah lain.

" Minnie.. hyung pulang dulu yaa. Besok kita main lagi. " ucap Junho saat hari sudah menjelang gelap.

" Nee hyung.. sampai besok yaa.. "

Junho melambaikan tangannya kearah Minnie yang mulai pergi meninggalkannya. Ia tersenyum pelan kemudian berbalik.

" Sudah selesai bermainnya Lee Junho ?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dihadapan Junho ketika dirinya berbalik.

" Kau..apa mau mu ?" tanya Junho kasar.

" Cepat bayar hutang ayah mu itu atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya " jawab yang Junho yakini sebagai seorang renternir.

Junho memperhatikan sekelilingnya kemudian dengan cepat ia segera menendang lutut renternir tersebut yang menyebabkan ia meringis kesakitan. Tanpa menyianyiakan kesempatan Junho segera kabur. Tapi sayang renternir itu masih terus mengejar Junho.

Junho terus berlari hingga akhirnya ia tiba disebuah gang kecil yang ternyata buntu. Junho merasakan sinyal bahaya saat menyadari Renternir itu kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan menyeringai.

" Kau tidak bisa lari lagi. Cepat bayar hutang ayah mu ! " teriaknya

Junho mulai panik saat renternir itu berjalan menghampirinya yang sudah terdesak. Tangan renternir itu menarik dagu Junho dan mengarahkan wajah Junho kearahnya. Kemudian tanpa basa-basi ia langsung melumat bibir Junho dengan kasar.

" Bagaimana jika kau berikan tubuh mu untuk membayar hutang ayah mu. " ucapnya sambil menyeringai senang disela-sela ciumannya dengan Junho.

Junho menggelengkan kepalanya, ia ingin berteriak tetapi tidak bisa karena mulutnya sedang dilumat oleh renternir itu. Junho merasa harga dirinya sungguh rendah. Ia memang sudah sering memberikan tubuhnya untuk orang lain tapi tentu saja tidak dengan paksaan seperti ini. Ia rendah.. ia menjijikan.. ia tak lebih dari tikus kotor dijalanan. Junho menangis. Apakah kehidupan seperti ini yang ditakdirkan untuknya ? Masih boleh kah ia berharap akan sebuah keajaiban ?

**BUAGH.. **

Perlahan Junho membuka matanya. Ia terkejut ketika orang yang tadi melakukan tindakan nista kepadanya sudah terjatuh ditanah dengan darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ? " bentak seorang namja yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat renternir itu terjatuh.

" Siapa kau ? Berani-beraninya kau mengganggu kesenangan ku " Renternir itu segera meluncurkan tinju nya kearah namja disampingnya.

Namja tersebut segera menghindar. Dengan cepat ia menendang perut renternir itu hingga terjatuh. Namja tersebut segera menghampiri Junho yang terlihat bergetar ketakutan.

"Kau baik-baik saja ? " tanyanya.

Junho mengangguk, " Awas ! " teriak Junho ketika melihat renternir tersebut hendak menghunuskan pisau kearah namja yang menolongnya ini.

Namja tersebut segera berbalik namun sayang pisau itu menyerempet ke lengan kanan namja tersebut. Darah segar mengalir dari sana. Namja tersebut meringis kecil kemudian dengan cepat ia segera merebut pisau dari tangan renternir tersebut. Tanpa ampun namja tersebut segera menghajar renternir tersebut, tidak peduli dengan lengan kanannya yang terasa sakit. Tendangan terakhir darinya ternyata mampu membuat renternir itu tidak sadarkan diri.

" Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya namja itu lagi.

" Nee.. aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih telah menolong ku. " jawab Junho. Junho menatap lengan kanan namja itu, " Ikutlah kerumah ku. Aku akan mengobati luka mu. " ajak Junho sambil tersenyum manis.

Namja itu mengangguk, " nee.. baiklah. "

- 2PM -

Junho membawa namja tersebut kerumahnya –atau rumah Junsu- . Ia mempersilahkan namja tersebut untuk duduk diruang tamu sedangkan ia mengambil kotak obat dikamar Junsu. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menunggu Junho yang mengambil kotak obat. Junho segera duduk disamping namja tersebut.

" Maaf.. gara-gara menolong ku. Kau jadi terluka seperti ini. " ucap Junho menyesal sambil membersihkan luka dilengan kanan namja tersebut dengan alcohol.

" Arght… itu tidak masalah. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan tidak sengaja melihat mu yang tengah butuh pertolongan " serunya sambil sedikit meringis sakit.

" Apa ini sakit ? aku benar-benar minta maaf "

Entah angin apa tangan kiri namja tersebut langsung memegang pipi Junho, " Aku baik-baik saja dan berhentilah meminta maaf. "

Pandangan mata mereka tidak sengaja bertemu. Junho baru saja jika namja tersebut memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan, hidung yang mancung, dan juga rahang yang kokoh. Sadar atau tidak wajah Junho segera berubah menjadi merah. Ia juga merasakan ada perasaan menggelitik ditubuhnya ketika melihat namja ini.

" Ada apa ? Ada yang salah dengan wajah ku ? " tanya namja tersebut bingung.

" Tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa " Junho langsung kembali mengobati lengan namja tersebut. Walaupun ia merasa gugup karena secara tidak langsung ia tertangkap basah tengah menatap namja dihadapannya itu.

" Siapa nama mu ? sejak tadi kita belum berkenalan " ujar namja tampan tersebut pada Junho.

" Lee Junho. Kau bisa memanggilku Junho "ucap Junho yang kini sedang membalut luka dilengan namja itu.

Namja itu tersenyum, " Hwang chansung. Kau bisa memanggil ku Chansung. "

Junho meletakkan sisa perban didalam kotak obat, " Baiklah Chansung-shii. Aku sudah mengobati luka mu. Aku akan kedapur untuk membuatkan minuman untuk mu. "

Chansung tidak menjawab. Ia membiarkan Junho untuk bergegas kedapur untuk membuatkannya minum. Setelah Junho menghilang dari pandangannya dan suasana terbilang aman. Chansung segera mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya.

" Halo, Sekertaris Kwon. Tolong kau carikan informasi tentang namja bernama Lee Junho secepatnya. Besok informasi tentang namja itu harus ada dimeja kantor ku. Mengerti .. " ucap chansung pada orang disebrang telfon. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si penerima telfon chansung segera memutuskan telfonnya.

Ia menatap kearah lukanya yangbaru saja diobati oleh Junho. Ia tersenyum pelan, " Kau membuatku tertarik padamu, Lee Junho. " gumam Chansung pelan.

**TBC**

Author note : Aku terharu, ternyata masih ada orang yang membaca ff nista ku ini. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membacanya. Terima kasih *nangis terharu*

Balasan Review :

**imritchi**** :** Ini udah lanjut. Mian yak lo chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Iyaa.. nanti klo sempet aku buat ff khunwoo deh . Makasih udah review.

**mochi-chan**** : **Khunwoo masih belum muncul. Mungkin chapter depan baru muncul. . makasih yaa udah review .

**cloudcindy**: nggak hanya Junsu kok, yang lainnya juga mempertaruhkan harga dirinya. Makasih ya udah review.

**Devil's YunjaeJoTwins Shipper**** : **Makasih ya udah di fav. Semoga suka lanjutan ceritanya .

**Jak Yunjae**** : **Makasih ya udah di fav, ini udah update semoga suka. Maaf klo lama

**yesex**: iya aku emang sengaja masukin semua pairing disini. Tenang aja nggak Cuma junsu yang tersiksa, semuanya juga nantinya bakal tersiksa . makasih ya udah review

**Shymi Oktizen**: Saya juga seneng ternyata ff 2PM semakin mengalir difandom ini. Makasih ya udah review.

Yaa.. itu balasan review hari ini . makasih buat kalian yang udah review. Tetep review yaa..


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Affair d'amour

Author : Rainy Hanazawa

Pairing : Taecyeon x Junsu, Chansung x Junho , Nichkhun x Wooyoung

Rated : T+

Disclaimer : GOD, their parents, JYP Entertaiment, their self.

Warning : Boys Love, bad conflict, worse dialog, typo.

-Chapter 3-

- 2PM-

_**In The Morning**_

Wooyoung berdiri didepan pintu gerbang sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar. Namja berparas imut itu tersenyum begitu membaca tulisan di pintu gerbang bangunan tersebut _'Panti Asuhan Busan' _.

" Ahh.. sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini. Kira-kira bagaimana ya kabar mereka semua. " gumamnya.

Wooyoung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pintu gerbang tersebut. Matanya terus memandangi sekelilingnya. Tempat ini masih sama seperti dahulu sebelum ia pergi . Kebun bunga lily yang tumbuh subur didekat kolam ikan. Taman bermain mini lengkap dari ayunan, jungkat-jungkit, hingga kolam pasir mainan. Wooyoung tersenyum, ia begitu merindukan tempat ini. Sebuah panti asuhan yang telah merawat dan membesarkannya.

Kakinya terhenti tepat disebuah pintu utama. Wooyoung membuka pintu itu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Sepi.. kata itulah yang pertama kali muncul dibenaknya ketika ia tiba diruang tamu. Wooyoung hanya berdiri sambil menatap sekeliling ruang tamu tersebut.

" KYAAA.. Tolong Minzy.. Minzy nggak mau disuntik. "

Wooyoung sedikit tersentak mendengar teriakan gadis kecil berkuncir dua yang kini sedang berlari kearahnya. Gadis kecil bernama Minzy itu langsung bersembunyi dibalik badan Wooyoung yang masih bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi sedetik kemudian Wooyoung melihat seorang namja dengan jas putih khas dokter tengah berlari kearahnya sambil membawa sebuah suntikan. Ahh.. sepertinya sekarang sedang ada pemeriksaan kesehatan rutin.

" Hmmm.. bisa kau berikan gadis kecil yang sedang bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh mu itu padaku ? . dia harus segera disuntik. " pinta namja berpakaian dokter itu.

Wooyoung mengangguk mengerti. Ia segera membalikan tubuhnya dan kemudian berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi gadis kecil masih memejamkan matanya ketakutan.

" Minzy, bukankah Minzy sudah berjanji pada oppa untuk tidak takut pada jarum suntik lagi. Minzy mau melanggar janji itu pada oppa ya ? hmm.. " ucap Wooyoung sambil mengusap kepala Minzy.

Minzy membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya. " Huaa.. Wooyoung oppa. " jeritnya. Tanpa basa-basi gadis kecil berumur sekitar tujuh tahun itu segera memeluk tubuh Wooyoung dan menangis keras.

" Hikss.. Minzy merindukan oppa. Hikss.."

" Nee.. oppa juga merindukan Minzy. " ucap Wooyoung lembut.

Minzy melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. " Ahh.. Minzy akan beritahu yang lainnya klo Wooyoung oppa datang. " ujarnya semangat kemudian ia segera berlari meninggalkan Wooyoung dan namja berpakaian dokter itu.

" Cihh.. kau malah membiarkan gadis kecil itu pergi. " ucap namja berpakain dokter itu sinis. " Kau malah membuat pekerjaan ku semakin repot saja. Gadis itu harus diberi imunisasi tahu. " lanjutnya.

Wooyoung segera berdiri, " Maaf.. sebagai gantinya aku akan membantu mu memeriksa anak-anak dipanti ini. Aku berani bertaruh kau pasti dokter baru disini kan dan ku yakin pasti kau kesulitan untuk menangani anak-anak panti ini, benarkan ? "

Namja tersebut berdecih pelan begitu mendengar ucapan Wooyoung yang sangat tepat.

" Hahaa.. sudahlah jangan sebal seperti itu. " ucap Wooyoung begitu melihat ekspresi dokter muda dihadapannya tersebut. " Jang Wooyoung.. " lanjut Wooyoung sambil mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Nichkhun Buck " ucap dokter muda tersebut sambil membalas uluran tangan Wooyoung.

- 2PM -

_**In The Afternoon**_

Wooyoung duduk dibangku panjang dekat taman bermain mini yang terletak dihalaman panti. Ia menikmati hembusan angin musim semi yang bertiup pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk merilekskan tubuhnya . Hampir saja ia tertidur jika seseorang tidak duduk disebelahnya dan membuatnya kembali membuka mata.

" Hmm.. apa aku membangunkan mu ? " Tanya Nichkhun yang kini sudah duduk disebelah Wooyoung.

Wooyoung tersenyum kecut, " sebenarnya kau tidak membangunkan ku hanya saja kau menggagalkan rencana ku untuk tidur. "

" Benarkah ? Maaf.. " ucap Nichkhun menyesal yang hanya dibalas Wooyoung dengan anggukan pelan..

Memang setelah selesai membantu Nichkhun memeriksa seluruh anak di panti asuhan, Minzy memaksanya untuk bermain lompat tali bersama anak-anak lainnya. Sejujurnya ia sudah begitu lelah sekarang dan ia butuh istirahat.

" Terima kasih karena tadi kau sudah membantu ku untuk memeriksa anak-anak dipanti asuhan ini. " lanjut Nichkhun sambil tersenyum.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Wooyoung. Nichkhun yang merasa aneh menoleh kepalanya kesamping. Didapatinya Wooyoung yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Namja manis itu sudah tertidur dengan posisi kepala ditundukan. Entah kenapa tangan Nichkhun perlahan bergerak memegang kepala Wooyoung dan dengan hati-hati direbahkannya kepala Wooyoung diatas pahanya. Nichkhun membuka jas dokternya dan kemudian diletakan jas tersebut diatas tubuh wooyoung seperti sebuah selimut.

Untuk beberapa saat Nichkhun terpanah dengan wajah Wooyoung. Ia terus menatap lekat-lekat sosok yang kini tertidur dipangkuannya. Ia merasa terhipnotis dengan sosok yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu itu. Sadar atau tidak sepertinya hati miliknya telah terjerat oleh pesona milik Wooyoung.

Tangan Nichkhun terulur perlahan, ia menyibak poni milik Wooyoung. " Kau cantik Jang Wooyoung. " ucapnya lembut sebelum akhirnya ia ikut tertidur.

- 2PM -

_**At Night**_

Junho kini sudah kembali bekerja di club malam milik tuan Park. Walaupun bekas memar diwajahnya masih tidak sepenuhnya menghilang. Sebenarnya Junsu masih melarangnya untuk bekerja dan menyuruhnya untuk istirahat dirumah tapi ia merasa tidak enak jika tidak membantu pekerjaan hyungnya di club. Apalagi sekarang Wooyoung meminta cuti selama seminggu untuk kembali ke Busan. Dipastikan pekerjaan Junsu akan semakin berat di club.

" Junho. Lebih baik istirahat saja. Biar aku saja yang menemani tamu-tamu diluar sana. " saran Junsu

" Aku baik-baik saja. Hyung, tidak usah khawatir. " kata Junho mencoba meyakinkan hyungnya itu.

" Baiklah, jika kau baik-baik saja. Tapi ingat jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. "

" Nee.. hyung. Lama-lama kau semakin mirip ibu-ibu saja. Semakin cerewet " ledek Junho

" Yack.. apa maksud mu Lee Junho " baru saja Junsu hendak melempar sepatunya kearah Junho, namja tersebut sudah berlari menjauh meninggalkan Junsu. " Aishhh.. dasar menyebalkan. "

- 2PM-

Junho kini berada diruang milik manager Park. Beberapa saat yang lalu manager Park memintanya untuk datang keruangannya. Manager Park bilang jika ada pelanggan khusus yang meminta untuk ditemani minum olehnya. Junho bisa menebaknya pasti pelanggan khusus itu adalah om-om mesum yang kaya.

" Ku harap kali ini kau bisa bekerja dengan baik mengingat pelanggan kita kali ini membayar mu cukup mahal untuk semalam " kata manager Park serius.

" Aku mengerti manager "

Manager Park menatap tajam kearah Junho, " Satu hal lagi, jangan bertindak macam-macam dengannya karena dia adalah pemilik salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea. Sekali kau bertindak mengecewakan, ia bisa saja menghancurkan bisnis ku ini. Mengerti ?"

Junho mengangguk paham.

Suara pintu yang diketuk menghentikan percakapan kedua orang tersebut. Dari balik pintu munculah seorang namja dengan setelan kemeja yang digulung selengan dan celana jeans hitam.

" Junho.. ku harap kau tidak melupakan ku . " ucap namja tersebut.

Junho berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Junho memperhatikan tubuh orang dihadapannya itu dari bawah samapai keatas. Orang itu jauh dari kesan om-om mesum yang ada dipikirannya dan lagipula wajah itu begitu mirip dengan seseorang. " Chansung.. " ucapnya tak percaya

" Baiklah Junho… Namja dihadapanmu sekarang adalah pelanggan mu malam ini. "jelas manager Park.

" APA? " Junho langsung berteriak tidak percaya sedangkan Chansung menyeringai senang.

- 2PM -

Junho mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia lebih baik disuruh menemani om-om mesum daripada harus menemani namja yang telah menolongnya tempo hari.

" Ada apa Junho ? Kau ingatkan perkataan manager mu tadi. Kau harus memberiku pelayanan yang memuaskan " goda Chansung.

Junho berdecih pelan, " darimana kau tahu aku bekerja disini?" Tanya Junho

" Jangan meremehkan ku. Aku tahu segalanya tentang mu Lee Junho. Bahkan aku tahu alasan mu bekerja di club malam seperti ini dan aku juga tahu tentang masalah mu dengan ayahmu " jawab Chansung sambil meneguk wine miliknya.

" Kau memata-matai ku yaa."

Chansung memainkan isi digelas wine nya, " hmm.. bagaimana ya. Aku tidak memata-matai mu kok. Aku hanya jatuh cinta padamu dan secara tidak sadar aku mencari informasi tentang dirimu. "

" Apa maksud mu ? kita baru bertemu sekali dan kau bilang kau jatuh cinta padaku. Kau gila ya.. aku berani bertaruh kau pasti hanya ingin tubuh ku saja kan "

Chansung meletakkan gelas Wine nya. Ia memegang kedua pipi Junho dengan kedua tangannya. Mata mereka saling bertemu, " Jika aku memang menginginkan tubuhmu. Sudah sejak tadi aku menyentuhmu dan mungkin saat ini kau sudah terbaring tidak berdaya di ranjang. "

Junho menelan ludahnya paksa. Perkataan Chansung benar. Sudah hampir tiga jam Junho menemani Chansung tapi namja tampan itu sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya sedikit pun. Chansung bahkan hanya meminum wine nya saja.

" Maaf.. aku… " Junho tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena sudah terpotong oleh Chansung.

" Sudahlah.. malam ini cukup sampai disini saja. Aku pergi.. " ucap Chansung bersiap beranjak dari kursinya.

Junho segera menarik tangan Chansung " Tunggu.. aku minta maaf.. aku salah paham padamu. Kau boleh melakukan apa saja padaku sebagai permintaan maaf ku. "

Chansung tersenyum dalam hati, _' Gotcha.. I got you Junho '_ batinnya.

" Temui aku besok jam 10 pagi di pinggir sungai Han. Besok kita berkencan. " ujar Chansung santai.

Junho membelalakan matanya, " APA ?" teriaknya keras.

Mungkin sehabis ini Junho harus meminum obat anti penyakit jantung atau ia akan terkena serangan jantung mendadak karena ulah tiba-tiba dari namja bernama lengkap Hwang Chansung itu. Kisah mereka berdua baru saja dimulai..

- 2PM -

_**In The Morning**_

Wooyoung berjalan menuju dapur. Ia berniat membuat sarapan pagi untuk seluruh penghuni panti. Sesampainya didapur ia melihat 'umma' angkatnya ibu pemilik panti asuhan tersebut- sedang memasang didapur.

" Selamat pagi umma . ada yang bisa Wooyoung bantu ? "

" Selamat pagi Wooyoung. Tolong bangunkan anak-anak yang lainnya dan tolong bangunkan dokter Nichkhun juga. umma rasa ia tidur dikamar tamu "

" Baik umma. "

Wooyoung segera beranjak menuju lantai dua. Di lantai dua tersebut terdapat lima kamar tidur yang setiap kamar tidurnya diisi oleh dua orang anak yang tinggal di panti asuhan tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membangunkan kesepuluh anak tersebut. Setelah itu Wooyoung menuju kamar yang berada di lantai satu, kamar tamu yang kini ditempati oleh Nichkhun.

Wajah Wooyoung memerah tatkala ia mengingat kejadian kemarin siang. Saat ia tidak sengaja tertidur di halaman panti dan saat terbangun ia mendapati dirinya berbaring diatas paha milik Nichkhun. Wooyoung benar-benar tidak paham bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa tidur diatas paha milik dokter muda itu. Aishh.. ia sungguh bingung.

Wooyoung perlahan membuka pintu kamar dimana Nichkhun berada. Ia menyalakan saklar lampu kamar tersebut. Didapatinya Nichkhun yang masih tertidur lelap dikasurnya. Wooyoung berjalan hingga ia sampai disisi ranjang kemudian ia duduk diatas ranjang tersebut. Wooyoung mengguncang badan Nichkhun.

" Hei.. ayo bangun. Sudah pagi " ucap Wooyoung

Nichkhun masih tetap memejamkan matanya, tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk membuka matanya. " Sebentar lagi.. " gumamnya

" Ayo bangun pemalas. " Wooyoung menggoncangkan sekali lagi tubuh Nichkhun.

Tiba-tiba tangan Nichkhun menarik tubuh Wooyoung membuat tubuh mungil itu terjatuh menindih badan Nichkhun. " Ngantuk.. " gumam Nichkhun masih dengan mata terpejam dan tangan yang erat memeluk tubuh diatasnya.

Wooyoung tahu sepertinya namja dibawahnya ini masih mengigau terbukti dengan omongan Nichkhun yang masih tidak sadar sepenuhnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikan debaran jantungnya yang berdebar lebih cepat. Mengingat kini tubuhnya sedang berada diatas tubuh Nichkhun yang memeluknya erat. Hembusan nafas teratur Nichkhun pun dapat dirasakan olehnya. Perlahan Wooyoung merasakan bahwa dirinya kembali mengantuk. Entah kenapa posisi seperti ini membuatnya merasa nyaman . Wooyoung pun kembali tertidur dengan posisi badannya menindih Nichkhun yang memeluknya.

Seorang gadis kecil penghuni panti merasa penasaran dengan pintu kamar tamu yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan polosnya gadis kecil itu masuk kedalam kamar tersebut. Ia menemukan dua orang namja yang sedang tertidur sambil berpelukkan.

" UMMAA.. WOOYOUNG OPPA DAN DOKTER NICHKHUN TIDUR SAMBIL BERPELUKAN" teriak gadis kecil itu yang sukses membuat seluruh penghuni panti asuhan bergegas menuju kamar tersebut.

Sedangkan kedua namja tersebut masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, tidak peduli dengan suara-suara berisik diluar sana. Mereka sudah terlalu lelah rupanya. Mungkin setelah mereka bangun nanti sebuah cerita baru akan dimulai.,

***To Be Continue***

**Author Note : **

Yeahhh.. KhunWoo akhirnya muncul juga. Author tidak menyangka ternyata author berhasil melanjutkan fic abal milik author ini. Maaf klo baru sempet update, author sibuk dengan praktek ujian akhir, UN dan SNMPTN, Doain author ya bisa lulus dengan nilai memuaskan dan masuk universitas yang author inginkan. Doain juga cita-cita uthor buat jadi Jurnalis bisa jadi nyata. Amin..

Akhir kata author cuma mau bilang.. REVIEW NYA DITUNGGU…

**Thanks To : **

**Diyayee , ****Eternal Clouds****, ****Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**** , Shymi Oktizen , ****loppyloppy**** , ****yesex**** . **Review kalian sungguh membuat author semangat :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Apakah ia orang yang tepat untuk ku ?**

**Apakah aku masih boleh bahagia ?**

**Ada apa dengan perasaan ku ?**

- 2PM -

Title : Affair d'amour

Author : Rainy Hanazawa

Pairing : Taecyeon x Junsu , Chansung x Junho, Nichkhun x Wooyoung

Rated : T+

Disclaimer : GOD, their parents, JYP Entertaiment, their self.

Warning : Boys Love / YAOI/ Male x male/ bad conflict, worse dialog, typo.

-Chapter 4 –

- 2PM -

**In The Morning**

Pagi ini begitu cerah. Sinar Matahari yang bersinar memberi warna tersendiri untuk pagi ini. Decitan burung-burung seolah menjadi sebuah orchestra dipagi hari. Seorang namja tampan tengah berdiri menunggu seseorang sambil bersender di mobil sport hitam miliknya. Kehadiran namja tersebut mampu membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya menatap namja tersebut dengan terkagum-kagum. Sedangkan namja tersebut tidak mempedulikan tatapan kagum orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia seolah tidak peduli. Chansung –nama namja itu- menatap kesal kearah jam tangannya.

"Sudah hampir jam 10 dan dia tidak juga datang. Berani sekali dia terlambat diacara kencan kami." gerutu namja tampan bernama Chansung itu.

Tak perlu waktu lama, hingga Chansung melihat seorang namja berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal. Chansung ingin sekali tertawa saat melihat namja itu tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu. Ia tidak mau membuat namja imut yang kini sudah berada dihadapannya bertambah kesal.

"Ku kira kau lupa dengan kencan kita, Junho . " sindir Chansung

Namja yang dipanggil Junho itu hanya berdecih kesal, "Bagaimana aku tidak lupa jika tadi pagi ada seseorang yang menganggu tidur ku dengan berulang kali melakukan panggilan telfon hanya untuk mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' dan mengingatkanku akan ajakan kencan semalam. Cihh.. benar-benar mengganggu.. "

Chansung terkekeh pelan, "Kau menyindir ku yaa "

"Tentu saja tuan Hwang Chansung. Siapa lagi orang yang kumaksud selain kau. " ujar Junho masih dengan tampang kesalnya.

"Sudah jangan cemberut seperti itu. kau malah semakin terlihat manis jika memasang tampang kesal begitu. " goda Chansung sambil mencubit pipi kanan Junho gemas.

Junho menepis tangan Chansung, "Berhenti menggoda ku Chansung-shii "

"Sudahlah.. sekarang lebih baik kita mulai kencan kita pagi ini. Ayoo.." ajak Chansung sambil menarik tangan Junho menuju mobil sport hitam miliknya. Junho hanya bisa menurut dengan sikap Chansung yang terkesan seenaknya itu.

- 2PM -

Junho dan Chansung tiba disebuah bukit yang cukup jauh dari pusat kota. Bukit tersebut masih terlihat hijau dan jauh dari sentuhan tangan manusia. Bukit yang indah dan juga bersih. Junho segera berlari menuju puncak bukit itu sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia menikmati sapuan angin yang menerpanya pelan.

"Kau menyukainya Junho ?" tanya Chansung

Junho mengangguk, "Ku kira kau akan membawa ku ke tempat yang mewah. Ternyata dugaan ku salah. Tapi tempat yang seperti inilah yang aku suka." ucapnya sambil tersenyum kearah Chansung

Chansung yang melihat senyum Junho ikut tersenyum, "ini adalah tempat favorite ku untuk bersantai dan melupakan sejenak masalah pekerjaan. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan mengajak seseorang yang kucintai untuk mengunjungi bukit ini. "

"Benarkah ? aku tidak menyangka kau punya sisi romantis juga. Lalu aku orang keberapa yang kau bawa kesini ?" tanya Junho yang kini membelakangi Chansung. Junho masih menikmati hembusan angin yang bertiup.

Chansung berjalan menghampiri Junho. Ia membalikkan tubuh Junho pelan. Membuat kedua iris mata mereka bertemu. Chansung tersenyum, kali ini senyuman yang sungguh berbeda dari senyumnya yang terdahulu sebuah senyum tulus, "Kau adalah orang yang pertama Lee Junho" ucap Chansung pelan.

Junho terdiam, mendadak mulutnya tidak bisa berbicara. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan darahnya seolah mengalir cepat di dalam tubuhnya. Entah kenapa Junho merasa Chansung begitu tampan dan manly. Apakah ia sudah terjerat dengan pesona Chansung ?

"Junho, kau baik-baik saja kan? " tanya Chansung

Junho menganggukan kepalanya cepat, "Aku baik-baik saja. Setelah ini kau mau mengajak ku kemana ?" tanya Junho mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sekaligus mencoba untuk menetralkan debaran jantungnya.

Chansung Nampak berfikir sejenak, "Aku tidak tahu. Apa kau ingin pergi kesuatu tempat ? "

"Aku ingin kemakam Umma ku."

- 2PM -

**In The Afternoon**

Junsu duduk merenung di bawah pohon mappel yang berada dikampusnya. Junsu begitu menyukai duduk bersandar di pohon ini. Selain jauh dari keramaian tempat ini juga sangat menenangkan untuk Junsu. Pikirannya tertuju pada ucapan dokter Park -dokter yang menangani umma nya- tadi pagi mengenai kondisi umma-nya yang semakin lama semakin memburuk dan perlu secepatnya di operasi sedangkan tabungan Junsu saja masih belum cukup untuk membiayai operasi umma-nya. Bahkan uang dari menjual dirinya di club malam tidak cukup banyak untuk biaya operasi umma-nya. Junsu meringis, dimana lagi ia harus mencari uang ? .

Perlahan air mata Junsu menetes. Ia merasa hidup tidak pernah adil untuknya. Tuhan tidak henti-hentinya memberikan cobaan untuknya. Kenapa ia harus menjalani hidup seperti ini ? seolah Tuhan membenci dirinya. Junsu melepas syal yang terlilit di lehernya untuk menutupi tanda kemerahan akibat perbuatan 'pelanggan'nya tadi malam. Junsu meletakkan tangannya di lehernya. Sentuhan-sentuhan pria yang ia layani tadi malam masih terekam jelas diotaknya. Menjijikan.. Ia merasa dirinya begitu menjijikan dan kotor.

Junsu menghentikan tangisnya ketika ponselnya berdering. Sebuah pesan masuk tertera dilayar ponselnya.

**From : Taecyeon**

**Subject : Kau dimana ?**

**Junsuie, kau dimana ? Datanglah ke restoran dekat toko buku sekarang juga. Aku menunggu mu disana. Jangan bertanya untuk apa karena nanti kau akan tahu sendiri jawabannya jika kau datang kesana. Cepatlah.. kau tahu kan aku paling benci menunggu.**

Junsu tersenyum ketika membaca pesan singkat dari orang yang paling ia cintai. Junsu meringis. Cinta ? Apa ia masih pantas untuk mencintai dan dicintai ?

Junsu langsung membalas pesan singkat dari Taecyeon tersebut.

**To : Taecyeon**

**Subject : Tunggu aku**

**Baiklah-baiklah.. kau tidak usah memaksa ku seperti itu. Aku akan datang kesana. Tunggu aku..**

Junsu kembali melilitkan syal putihnya dileher dan memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju restaurant tempat Taecyeon menunggunya. Tidak baik kan jika membuat seseorang yang dicintai menunggu terlalu lama ?

- 2PM -

Junho dan Chansung tiba di pemakaman umum di kota Daegu. Junho bergegas menuju batu nisan milik umma-nya, tidak peduli dengan Chansung yang berlari kecil mengejarnya. .

"Umma.. maaf baru sekarang aku menemui umma. Umma.. aku merindukan umma. " ujar Junho lirih sambil menatap batu nisan bertuliskan Lee Soohyun.

Junho mengelus batu nisan milik umma-nya. Ia sungguh merindukan sosok umma-nya itu. Seandainya umma-nya masih hidup mungkin hidupnya tidak seperi ini. Air mata mulai menggenangi kelopak matanya.

"Umma, semakin hari perilaku Appa semakin tidak terkendali. Aku takut menghadapi sikap Appa yang temperamental. Aku takut umma.. Bawa aku bersama mu, umma.. " lirih Junho sambil terisak pelan.

Junho menoleh ketika seseorang menepuk punggungnya pelan. Ia hampir lupa dengan keberadaan Chansung didekatnya. Tanpa aba-aba Chansung segera memeluk Junho. Chansung tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Junho begitu rapuh dan lemah. Chansung membiarkan Junho menangis keras dibahunya sesekali Chansung mengelus dengan lembut punggung Junho.

"Sudah Junho.. Umma mu juga tidak akan senang melihat mu menangis seperti ini. " ucap Chansung berusaha menghibur.

Ketika dirasakan isak tangis Junho mulai mereda. Chansung melepaskan pelukannya tetapi tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan kiri milik Junho. Junho sama sekali tidak menolak perilaku Chansung padanya.

"Nyonya Lee. Perkenalkan nama saya Hwang Chansung. Saya adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan Hwang Coorporation. Saya memang baru beberapa hari mengenal anak anda. Tapi izinkan saya untuk menjaga, menemani, dan mencintai anak anda sepenuhnya. Saya berjanji saya tidak akan membuatnya terluka ataupun bersedih. Saya begitu mencintai anak anda. Apakah nyonya Lee bersedia menyerahkan putra anda sepenuhnya pada saya ?" tanya Chansung ke batu nisan milik umma Junho.

Semilir angin tiba-tiba bertiup disekitar Chansung dan Junho. Chansung tersenyum ketika merasakan angin tersebut.

"Terima kasih Ahjumma, ku rasa Ahjumma tidak keberatan jika Junho menjadi milik ku. " ucap Chansung sambil menatap intens kearah Junho. Entah kenapa ia merasa semilir angin barusan merupakan suatu tanda bahwa umma Junho merestui hubungan mereka.

Chansung mengenggam kedua tangan Junho erat, "Hmm.. berhubung umma mu sudah merestui ku. Bagaimana jika mulai sekarang kau menjadi kekasih ku ?"

Junho hanya bisa membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Apa-apaan namja dihadapannya ini, seenaknya saja mengatakan seperti itu. Memang Junho selalu merasa berdebar saat berada di dekat Chansung tapi apa mungkin debaran yang ia rasakan karena ia jatuh cinta dengan Chansung. Junho sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya. "Yack.. jangan bercanda pada ku Chansung " ucap Junho yang kemudian menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman Chansung.

"Junho-ahh .. aku tidak bercanda "

"Aishh.. sudahlah Chansung, lebih baik sekarang antarkan aku kesuatu tempat lagi. " ujar Junho mengalihkan pembicaraan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Chansung.

"Yaahh.. Junho tunggu aku. " ucap Chansung sambil sedikit berlari untuk menyusul Junho.

Junho menatap kearah langit, _'Umma.. Apa Chansung namja yang tepat untuk ku ?_' tanyanya dalam hati.

Yaa.. mari berharap agar Junho segera menemukan jawaban atas perasaannya terhadap Chansung.

- 2PM-

Junsu tiba di sebuah restaurant yang Taecyeon maksud. Ia membuka pintu masuk restaurant tersebut perlahan. Saat ia baru saja melangkahkan kakinya kedalam seorang wanita berpakaian pelayan menghampirinya sambil membawa setangkai bunga dandellion.

"ini untuk anda tuan. " ucap pelayan tersebut pada Junsu yang dibalas senyuman terima kasih oleh Junsu.

Junsu menatap bunga dandellion tersebut hingga matanya terpaku pada selembar kertas yang di ikat pada tangkai bunga tersebut. Junsu membaca isi surat tersebut.

**Kau terkejut Junsuie dengan bunga yang ku berikan ? ini baru permulaan. Aku akan membuat mu lebih terkejut lebih dari ini. Setelah kau membaca surat ini datanglah ke lantai dua restaurant ini . Aku menunggu mu Junsuie.**

**Taecyeon**

Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya kesekeliling restaurant. Ia terkejut ketika menyadari tidak ada seorangpun pengunjung lainnya disini, hanya ada dia dan beberapa pelan saja didalam restaurant ini. Junsu rasa Taecyeon menyewa restaurant tersebut . Hati Junsu pun semakin bertanya-tanya untuk apa Taecyeon melakukan hal seperti itu ? Junsu kembali menatap bunga dandellion ditangannya. Junsu mengerti dengan arti bunga tersebut. Bunga dandellion memiliki arti kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan.

"Apa aku masih boleh berharap padanya, Tuhan ?" gumamnya pelan.

Junsu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua. Lagi-lagi Junsu dibuat terkejut. Begitu ia sampai di lantai dua. Kini seorang pelayan pria datang sambil setangkai bunga carnation merah.

"Bunga ini untuk anda " ucap pelayan pria itu

"Terima kasih " jawab Junsu singkat.

Junsu mengambil tangkai bunga carnation merah dan kemudian Ia menatap lirih kearah bunga yang berada di tangannya itu. Junsu tahu persis arti dari bunga carnation merah yang berarti '_aku menginginkan mu'_

"Apa maksud mu Taecyeon ? jangan membuatku semakin mencintaimu dan berharap padamu " lirihnya pelan.

Selembar kertas lagi-lagi terikat pada tangkai bunga tersebut. Junsu mengambil kertas tersebut dan kemudian membaca isinya.

**Bagaimana ? apa kau suka dengan boneka dan bunganya ? hmm.. ku harap kau menyukainya. Well.. sekarang datanglah ke lantai paling atas restaurant. Aku menunggu mu disana.**

**Taecyeon.**

Junsu melipat kertas tersebut dan memasukannya ke kantung celananya. Ia menaiki tangga untuk menuju lantai paling atas restaurant tersebut. Sesampainya disana Junsu lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut. Kali ini tidak ada siapapun disana. Hanya ada hamparan karpet merah dan hiasan tulip merah dipinggir karpet tersebut. Ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud Taecyeon melakukan semua ini. Ia butuh penjelasan. Junsu menelusuri karpet merah yang terbentang berharap dengan menelusuri karpet ini ia bisa bertemu dengan Taecyeon.

"Apa maksud mu melakukan semua ini Taecyeon ?" tanya Junsu ketika ia melihat seorang namja berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil tersenyum.

Namja bernama Taecyeon itu hanya tertawa, ditangannya menggengam setangkai bunga tulip merah. Taecyeon berjalan mendekati Junsu yang masih berdiam diri ditempatnya. Taecyeon tersenyum lembut, matanya terus tertuju pada iris cokelat milik Junsu.

"Kau tau kan arti dari bunga-bunga yang ku berikan ?. Bunga dandellion artinya kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan. Aku begitu menyanyangi mu dan ingin membuatmu bahagia. Bunga carnation artinya aku menginginkan mu Junsu. Menginginkan mu untuk selalu bersama ku. Dan ini adalah bunga terakhir untuk mu, bunga tulip merah. Bunga yang melambangkan cinta. Aku mencintai mu Kim Junsu. " ujar Taecyeon.

Junsu hanya bisa mematung mendengarnya. Apakah ini semua mimpi ? jika mimpi bangunkan ia secepatnya karena ia tidak ingin semakin terbuai dengan mimpinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin merasakan sakit hanya karena mimpi indah yang selalu dia hayalkan.

Taecyeon yang merasa namja dihadapannya itu hanya diam langsung menarik tangan Junsu, membuat bunga-bunga yang Junsu pegang terjatuh.

"Junsu.. Jadilah kekasih ku ?" tanya Taecyeon lembut.

Junsu tersentak, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Disatu sisi ia merasa sangat bahagia tapi disatu sisi ia merasa takut. Bahagia karena Taecyeon juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya tapi ia juga takut, takut jika Taecyeon tahu siapa ia sebenarnya dan membuat Taecyeon membencinya. Ia lebih baik tidak dicintai oleh Taecyeon daripada harus dibenci oleh namja yang begitu ia cintai itu. Ia bingung.. apa yang harus ia katakan ?

"Aku juga mencintai mu Taecyeon " ucap Junsu pelan. Biarkan kali ini ia merasakan kebahagiaan. Ia berjanji suatu saat nanti ia pasti akan menceritakan semuanya pada Taecyeon. Setidaknya untuk saat ini ia hanya ingin bahagia dengan namja yang begitu ia cintai.

- 2PM-

**In The Evening**

Wooyoung berjalan-jalan di pinggir danau yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari panti asuhan. Ia melemparkan batu kerikil kearah danau. Ia kesal dengan orang-orang dipanti asuhan yang menggodanya gara-gara insiden tadi pagi antara dirinya dan seorang dokter bernama Nichkhun. Ayolah, Wooyoung juga tidak bermaksud untuk tidur berpelukan dengan namja itu tapi ia sendiri juga tidak bisa menolak ketika Nichkhun memeluknya. Ada perasaan nyaman saat berada di dalam pelukan Nichkhun. Ahh.. mengingatnya saja membuat wajah Wooyoung memerah. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya ?

"Kau disini rupanya ? Masih kesal karena digoda penghuni panti , eohh ?" tanya seorang namja dari belakang tubuh Wooyoung .

Wooyoung membalikan tubuhnya,"Tentu saja dan itu semua karena mu, dokter Nichkhun Buck. "

Namja yang diketahui bernama Nichkhun itu hanya menyeringai kemudian tertawa geli, "Maaf, Aku memang suka memeluk orang lain jika ada yang membangunkan ku tidur. Lagian salah mu sendiri kenapa tidak melepas pelukan ku malah ikut tertidur bersama ku. Apa pelukan ku begitu membuatmu nyaman hingga tertidur begitu ? "

Muka Wooyoung semakin memerah. Digoda seperti itu membuatnya benar-benar malu, "Yack.. berhenti mengingatkan ku dengan kejadian tadi pagi. " Wooyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau manis" ucap Nichkhun pelan

"Kau bilang apa tadi ?"

Nichkhun mendekatkan dirinya pada Wooyoung, ia kemudian berbisik lembut ditelinga Wooyoung. "Ku bilang, Kau manis Jang Wooyoung. "

Sontak Wooyoung segera mendorong tubuh Nichkhun menjauh, "Berhenti menggoda ku " ucapnya sedikit berteriak.

"Akui saja jika kau itu manis dan hmm... cantik " goda Nichkhun lagi srtawaambil

Baru saja Wooyoung hendak protes, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit. "Aaarrgghttt.. " jeritnya kesakitan

Nichkhun yang melihat itu segera menghentikan tawanya. Nichkhun segera menghampiri Wooyoung yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja Wooyoung ?" tanya Nichkhun

"Nee.. aku baik-baik... saja.. " jawab Wooyoung sebelum akhirnya ia tidak sadarkan diri. Beruntung saat itu tangan Nichkhun dengan sigap menahannya.

Nichkhun memegang pelipis Wooyoung dengan tangannya, "Aish.. dia demam. " ucap Nichkhun yang kemudian membawa Wooyoung kembali ke panti asuhan dengan menggendongnya.

- 2PM-

Nichkhun memerhatikan sosok yang sedang terbaring diranjang. Sosok itu masih memejamkan matanya, menutup iris mata yang mampu membuat Nichkhun terhipnotis beberapa hari ini. Ia baru saja selesai memeriksa kondisi tubuh sosok itu. Walau dihatinya merasa sedikit aneh dengan kondisi namja itu.

"Dokter Nichkhun, apa Wooyoung oppa baik-baik saja ?" tanya seorang gadis kecil sambil memeluk boneka teddy bear nya.

Nichkhun mengusap kepala gadis itu dan tersenyum pelan, "Wooyoung oppa, baik-baik saja Minzy. Ia hanya demam dan sedikit kelelahan. "

"Apa itu penyakit parah dokter ?" tanya Minzy polos

Nichkhun tersenyum menghadapi kepolosan gadis berumur sekitar tujuh tahun itu, "Hmm.. kurasa penyakit nya tidak parah. Nee.. sekarang biarkan Wooyoung oppa beristirahat. Wooyoung oppa perlu tidur yang banyak untuk bisa tidur. Kita keluar sekarang yaaa" ajak Nichkhun yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Minzy.

Kedua orang itu keluar meninggalkan Wooyoung sendirian dikamar. Nichkhun sempat menatap sekilas kearah Wooyoung sebelum pergi. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benaknya. Tapi ia tidak tahu perasaan apa itu.

'_Ku harap penyakit mu hanya demam saja Wooyoung. '_ batin Nichkhun

_**-To Be Continue-**_

Author note :

Huaaaa.. Rainy balik dengan FF abal bin nista milik Rainy. Makin aneh kah ? -_- . oke di chap kali ini sudah mulai ada sedikit konfliknya. Atas saran**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**** , **saya memasukan semua pairing di chap ini dan seterusnya saya akan melakukan seperti itu biar nantinya tidak akan ada yang protes lagi. :p

Well, minggu depan Rainy udah UAS jadi bakal dipastikan akan update semakin lama. Mianhe..

Makasih juga buat yang udah review dan mendoakan Rainy. sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuanya.

Special thanks :

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung****, ****Shymi Oktizen****, ****AuRevoir****, ****Eunhyukkie's gak log in**** , ****Enno KimLee**** , ****minIRZANTI****, ****loppyloppy**** , dan semua readers yang udah baca tapi nggak review. TERIMA KASIH.**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Affair d'amour

Author : Rainy Hanazawa

Pairing : Taecyeon x Junsu , Chansung x Junho, Nichkhun x Wooyoung

Rated : T+

Disclaimer : GOD, their parents, JYP Entertaiment, their self.

Warning : Boys Love / YAOI/ Male x male/ bad conflict, worse dialog, typo.

-Chapter 5–

-2PM-

**At night**

Chansung memberhentikan mobil sport hitamnya disebuah rumah yang terlihat cukup mewah. Chansung menatap sekilas kearah **namja** yang duduk manis di samping nya dengan pandangan bingung dan bertanya-tanya.

"Untuk apa kau mengajak ku kemari Junho ?" tanya Chansung dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit khawatir.

Chansung tahu rumah yang dihadapannya sekarang ini adalah tempat tinggal Junho sebelum Junho memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara dirumah Junsu. Tapi Chansung bingung, untuk apa Junho mengajaknya kesini. Apa Junho berfikir untuk kembali tinggal dirumah ini bersama **appa**-nya ? .

"Kau tidak berniat kembali kerumah ini dan tinggal bersama **appa** mu kan ?" tanya Chansung lagi.

Junho yang sedari tadi ditanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku belum siap untuk tinggal bersama **appa** lagi. Tenang saja, aku kesini hanya ingin mengambil beberapa barang ku yang belum sempat ku ambil" jawab Junho sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah bergaya elegan itu. "Ayo,masuk jangan berdiam diri disana saja" lanjut Junho.

Chansung kemudian mengikuti langkah kaki Junho dari belakang. Mereka berdua tiba dipintu depan rumah tersebut.

Junho membuka pintu itu perlahan, "Loh, kok dikunci" ucapnya ketika tidak berhasil membuka pintu rumahnya.

Baru saja Junho hendak mengambil kunci cadangan dari saku celananya,

"Hei, Apa yang kalian lakukan dirumah kami ?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

Junho dan Chansung serempak menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Di lihatnya seorang **namja** dan **yeoja** sedang menatap tajam kearah mereka berdua.

"Kalian pencuri ya ? Yack.. kalian pasti pencuri kan. Cepat pergi dari rumah kami atau.."

Junho segera memotong ucapan **yeoja** tersebut, "Kami bukan pencuri. Aku hanya ingin masuk kedalam rumah ku sendiri apa itu salah ? "

**Yeoja** itu berkacak pinggang sebal, "Apa maksud mu dengan ini rumah mu ? Ini rumah ku dan suami ku. Cepat pergi dari rumah kami." usir **yeoja** itu kasar.

Chansung yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjal langsung mengambil alih pembicaraan, "Maaf jika aku menyela. **Nona**, apa rumah ini milik tuan Lee ?" tanya Chansung sopan

**Namja** yang berada tidak jauh dari **yeoja** tersebut mengangguk kecil, "Dulunya rumah ini memang milik tuan Lee. Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu ia baru saja menjual rumah ini kepada kami" jawab **namja **tesebut

Junho yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya berdiam mematung. Telinga tidak salah dengar kan. **Namja** itu bilang jika ia baru saja membeli rumah ini dari tuan Lee, appa Junho sendiri. Junho tidak menyangka **appa** nya akan tega menjual rumah mereka sendiri. Junho tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, ia marah,kesal,kecewa, dan semuanya melebur menjadi satu dihatinya.

Chansung yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Junho segera menarik namja manis itu kembali ke mobil setelah ia meminta maaf pada pasangan suami istri tadi.

- 2PM-

Mereka berdua tiba disebuah bangunan bertuliskan _'Royal Casino club' _. Junho bergegas masuk kedalam bangunan tersebut tanpa mempedulikan Chansung yang masih tertinggal dibelakangnya. Junho menatap sekeliling ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh berbagam macam mesin-mesin aneh _-yang Junho tahu itu adalah mesin judi_- dan jangan lupakan juga aroma alkohol yang menyeruak menusuk hidung. Junho mencari sosok yang ia ingin temui malam ini. Hingga matanya terhenti disalah satu meja judi yang berjarak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tanpa banyak bicara Junho segera berjalan kearah orang itu.

**BUAGHHH... **

Satu pukulan keras Junho mengenai rahang orang itu dan membuat orang itu tersungkur dilantai. Junho membalik meja Judi disampingnya dengan kasar,menjatuhkan semua chip warna-warni diatas meja tersebut. Pengunjung yang melihat hal tersebut sontak menjerit histeris.

"Laki-laki brengsek.. Tega sekali kau menjual rumah peninggalan **umma**" ucap Junho kasar.

Orang yang barusan dipukul Junho hanya mendesis pelan, "Cihh.."

Ingin rasanya Junho memukul sekali lagi pria tua brengsek dihadapannya itu. Baru saja Junho bersiap untuk memukul pria tua dihadapannya itu sebuah tangan sudah menahannya terlebih dahulu. Junho menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang yang berani mengganggunya.

"Chansung.. lepaskan aku. Aku harus menghajar pria tidak tau diri itu." berontak Junho

Chansung menggeleng cepat, "Tidak.. tindakan yang kau lakukan hanya akan memancing keributan tidak mau kau terluka."

"Well, mari kita lihat sepertinya anak tidak tahu diri ini bersama seseorang." Ucap pria itu sarkastis "Apa dia itu pelanggan mu di club Junho? Dia nampaknya kaya. Lebih baik kau manfaatkan dia dan ambil uangnya" lanjut pria itu sambil terkekeh

**BUAGHHH...**

Sebuah pukulan keras kembali menghantam rahang pria itu. Kali ini bukan Junho yang melakukannya melainkan Chansung.

"Maafkan saya **ahjushii** . Tapi ucapan **ahjushii** itu sungguh menjijikan."

Junho yang melihat itu hanya bisa berdiam diri. Ia tidak menyangka Chansung akan melakukan hal itu pada **appa**-nya.

"Jika sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu pada Junho. Saya tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh mu.. Saya tidak akan membiarkan siapapun membuat Junho menederita termasuk kau, **appa** Junho sendiri." ancam Chansung.

Setelah mengatakan itu Chansung segera menarik Junho dan membawanya keluar dari tempat itu. Chansung dapat merasakan tubuh Junho yang sedikit bergetar dan tangan Junho yang terasa dingin.

- 2PM -

Chansung memarkirkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan. Ia menatap sedih kearah Junho yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam sambil memandang kearah luar kaca jendela mobil.

"Maaf.." lirih Chansung pelan

Junho menoleh mendengar permintaan maaf Chansung, "Untuk apa ? kau tidak salah.."

"Tapi,aku memukul **appa** mu."

Junho tersenyum miris, "Tidak apa, pria tua itu memang pantas mendapatkannya."

Chansung menatap tajam iris mata Junho, "Kau baik-baik saja Junho?"

Dan lagi-lagi Junho hanya tersenyum miris, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau bohong Junho. Katakan padaku semua yang kau rasakan, berbagilah dengan ku Junho. Jangan menyimpannya sendiri."

"Sudah ku katakan aku baik-baik saja Chansung." Sebut Junho egois karena ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Jujur, Junho ingin sekali menangis tapi salahkan ego nya yang terlalu tinggi.

Chansung memeluk tubuh Junho **possesive**. Wajah Junho berada di dada bidang milik Chansung. Junho dapat mencium bau tubuh Chansung yang begitu wangi. Ia juga dapat merasakan belaian lembut tangan Chansung pada punggungnya. Ia merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini.

"Jangan sembunyikan perasaan mu lagi"

Selesai Chansung mengatakan itu. Chansung merasa tubuh yang sedang direngkuhnya itu bergetar. Suara tangis perlahan-lahan tersengar. Chansung tahu Junho kini tengah menangis di dadanya.

"Aku benci appa.. aku membencinya Chansung.. hikss... aku membencinya.. " racau Junho disela-sela isak tangisnya.

Chansung membiarkan Junho terus menangis didalam pelukannya. Untuk kali ini saja ia tidak keberatan jika namja yang paling ia cintai itu menangis tapi setelah itu ia berjanji akan selalu menjaga Junho dan tidak akan pernah membuatnya menangis seperti sekarang ini.

'_Aku berjanji ini adalah air mata terakhir yang akan kau keluarkan. Aku akan menjaga mu Junho'_

-2PM-

**In The Morning**

Wooyoung perlahan membuka matanya. Sinar mentari yang mengenai iris matanya sedikit membuat kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia ingat kemarin sore ia merasa kepalanya begitu pusing dan setelah itu ia tidak sadarkan diri. Wooyoung memukul perlahan kepalanya bermaksud untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing yang menjalar dikepalanya.

"Berhenti melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu Wooyoung. Kau hanya membuat kepala mu semakin sakit." Ucap namja berpakaian dokter sambil membawa beberapa semangkuk bubur ditangannya.

Wooyoung segera menghentikan aksi memukul kepalanya itu, "Baiklah dokter Nichkhun" ucapnya

Nichkhun berjalan kearah Wooyoung dan mengambil posisi disamping Wooyoung. Telapak tangan Nichkhun memegang kening Wooyoung, memastikan bahwa suhu tubuh Wooyoung sudah menurun. Nichkhun tidak menyadari bahwa perlakuannya itu menimbulkan semburat warna merah di pipi Wooyoung.

"Ku rasa suhu tubuh mu mulai membaik. Sekarang makanlah, aku sudah membuatkan mu bubur" kata Nichkhun.

Wooyoung mengangguk kemudian hendak mengambil semangkuk bubur yang sedari tadi dipegang Nichkhun.

"Biar aku saja yang menyuapi mu. Tubuh mu masih terlalu lelah"sergah Nichkhun cepat.

Wooyoung tidak menolak ketika sesendok bubur masuk ke mulutnya. Tubuhnya memang masih terasa lemah jadi ia menurut saja dengan semua ucapan Nichkhun padanya.

"Bagaimana rasa buburnya ? enak ?" tanya Nichkhun yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Wooyoung.

Nichkhun tersenyum "Makanlah yang banyak agar kau cepat sembuh" ucapnya sambil mengelus pelan rambut Wooyoung.

Wooyoung memejamkan matanya. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan rasa nyaman yang tinggi saat bersama Nichkhun. Ia tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang tengah melanda dirinya saat ini. Ia sungguh bingung..

- 2PM-

Junsu berada disebuah kamar rumah sakit. Pancaran matanya terlihat begitu sedih. Pagi-pagi tadi dokter Park menelfonnya dan berkata bahwa ummanya mendadak kritis. Mendengar hal tersebut langsung membuat Junsu bergegas kerumah sakit secepatnya. Beruntung saat itu **umma **Junsu masih bisa terselamatkan walaupun kondisi** umma **Junsu masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

Junsu memegang tangan kanan **umma**-nya. Tangan yang dulunya begitu hangat setiap membelai wajah Junsu kini terasa begitu dingin. Junsu tidak tega membiarkan** umma**-nya menderita begini.

"**Umma**.. bangunlah **umma**. Ada banyak yang Junsu ingin ceritakan pada **umma**. Jangan membuat Junsu terus menerus sedih **umma**" ucap Junsu lirih.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya bunyi mesin dari alat-alat kedokteran yang terdengar diruangan tersebut. Junsu mencoba untuk tegar. Ia tetap tersenyum walaupun ia sangat ingin menangis sekarang.

"**Umma** tahu tidak. Taecyeon sudah menjadi kekasih Junsu. Junsu bahagia **umma**. Junsu masih boleh bahagia kan **umma** ?" Junsu bercerita pada **umma**-nya.

Dan lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Hanya sebuah keheningan yang menerpa. Perlahan sebuah cairan bening mulai mengalir disudut mata Junsu.

"**Umma** harus cepat sembuh. **Umma** pasti ingin bertemu dengan Taecyeon kan.** Umma** harus cepat sembuh biar Junsu bisa mengenalkan **umma** padanya."

Cukup.. Air mata Junsu kini benar-benar mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Junsu membenamkan wajahnya dikedua telapak tangannya. Ia takut.. takut jika harus kehilangan **umma** nya. Rasa takut itulah yang membuatnya menangis.

Dering suara ponsel Junsu berbunyi, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk disana. Junsu bergegas membaca pesan tersebut.

**From : Taecyeon**

**Subject : -**

**Junsuie, kenapa hari ini tidak kuliah ? kau juga tidak mengabari ku. Ada apa ? aku mengkhawatirkan mu, chagiya..**

Junsu menepuk dahinya . kenapa ia bisa lupa mengabari Taecyeon bahwa hari ini ia tidak masuk kuliah. Ini pasti karena tadi pagi ia begitu panik begitu mendengar **umma**-nya kritis. Aish... semoga Taecyeon tidak marah padanya.

**To : Taecyeon**

**Subject : Maaf.. **

**Maaf.. tadi pagi ada suatu hal yang mendesak. Maaf tidak memberitahu padamu terlebih dahulu. Jangan marah, eohh?**

Junsu memandang keseluruh ruang rawat tempatnya sekarang. Sejujurnya sampai sekarang Taecyeon masih belum tahu jika **umma** Junsu berada dirumah sakit. Jangan tanya kenapa? Karena Junsu hanya merasa belum siap untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Taecyeon. Junsu segera membaca balasan pesan dari Taecyeon. Sontak wajahnya memerah begitu membacanya.

**From : Taecyeon**

**Subject : Kencan**

**Aku tidak marah Junsuie.. aku hanya khawatir. Lain kali kau beritahu aku dulu jika ada sesuatu biar aku tidak khawatir, mengerti ? Hmm.. sebagai hukuman mu. Sore ini kau harus kencan dengan ku. Jangan menolak chagi. Aku akan menjemput mu nanti sore. Byee..**

"**Umma**.. Taecyeon mengajak ku kencan. Aishh..** umma**, aku gugup" celoteh Junsu yang terlihat seperti anak gadis yang baru saja diajak kencan dengan kekasihnya. Mungkin jika **umma** Junsu melihat tingkah anaknya itu, **umma **Junsu akan tertawa karena tingkah Junsu yang seperti **yeoja**.

- 2PM -

**In The Afternoon**

Chansung baru saja menyelesaikan meeting nya siang ini. Ia merebahkan badanya ke sofa empuk diruang kerjanya. Hari ini terasa begitu melelahkan untuknya. Chansung hendak memejamkan matanya jika seandainya tidak ada suara pintu yang diketuk.

"Maaf menganggu Tuan Chansung.. ada tamu yang ingin bertemu anda" ucap sekertaris Kwon

"Suruh dia masuk."

Setelah Chansung berkata seperti itu seorang **namja** imut muncul dihadapan Chansung. Melihat **namja** itu seringai Chansung terlihat.

"Sekertaris Kwon, tinggalkan kami berdua" perintah Chansung yang dibalas oleh perkataan 'permisi' dari sekertaris Kwon.

Chansung bangkit dari sofanya, " Ada apa Junho ? tidak biasanya kau kemari ? merindukan ku, eoh ?"

**Namja** bernama Junho itu menatap Chansung lembut, " Gomawo.. untuk yang kemarin"

Chansung menatap kedua iris Junho. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Chansung mengelus mata Junho perlahan, reflek Junho segera menutup matanya .

" Aku tidak suka melihat mu menangis Junho. Kemarin saat melihat mu menangis seperti itu hatiku sangat sakit. Berjanjilah untuk tidak menyimpan semuanya sendiri lagi dan berjanjilah untuk tidak bersedih lagi Junho" ucap Chansung lembut kemudian ia mengecup pelan kedua mata Junho bergantian.

Junho membuka matanya perlahan , "Chansung.." gumamnya pelan

Chansung menatap serius kearah Junho, "Lee Junho.. Jadilah kekasih ku."

"Chansung, aku... "

"Tidak bisa ya, baiklah aku tidak akan memaksa mu" ucap Chansung dengan sedikit nada menyesal. Chansung segera berbalik dan menuju meja kerjanya. Belum sempat Chansung melangkahkan kakinya . Junho memeluk tubuh Chansung dari belakang.

"Iya Chansung.. aku bersedia menjadi kekasih mu." ucap Junho pelan.

Dibalik itu Chansung tersenyum dalam hati, _'Gotcha.. mulai sekarang kau milik ku Lee Junho '_

Chansung melepaskan tangan Junho yang melilit perutnya, kemudian Chansung berbalik " Saranghae Lee Junho" ucap Chansung sambil tersenyum tulus.

" Nado saranghae Hwang Chansung... "

- 2PM -

Wooyoung membereskan pakaiannya dan memasukkannya kedalam koper . Beberapa saat yang lalu Wooyoung mendapat telfon dari pemilik club tempatnya bekerja. Ia disuruh kembali lebih cepat dikarenakan penghasilan club semenjak Wooyoung libur menurun drastis. Maka dari itu manager club itu meminta Wooyoung untuk segera kembali ke Seoul.

"Kau mau kemana Wooyoung ? Tubuh mu masih belum sembuh seratus persen" cegah Nichkhun ketika ia melihat pasien yang sedang dirawatnya itu merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Aku harus kembali ke Seoul Nichkhun. Masa libur ku sudah selesai"

"Memangnya tidak bisa besok saja pulangnya ? sangat berbahaya jika kau berpergian dengan kondisi lemah seperti ini." Bujuk Nichkhun

Wooyoung menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja Nichkhun . tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu. "

Nichkhun menghela nafasnya, percuma berdebat dengan Wooyoung sepertinya, "Baiklah.. tapi paling tidak izinkan aku mengantar mu sampai ke bandara."

Wooyoung tersenyum senang kemudian ia memeluk Nichkhun " Gomawo.. dokter Nichkhun"

Nichkhun tersenyum paksa. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin Wooyoung pergi darinya. Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan berpisah. Wooyoung yang tinggal di Seoul sedangkan dia bekerja di Busan. Tempatlah yang pada akhirnya memisahkan mereka.

" Aku pasti akan merindukan mu Wooyoung" ucap Nichkhun sangat pelan.

-2PM-

Taecyeon berdiri didepan pintu pagar rumah Junsu dengan motor sport hitamnya. Senyum bahagia terus terpancar dari wajah tampannya itu. Ia begitu senang karena hari ini ia akan berkencan dengan orang yang paling ia cintai. Aishh.. ia tidak sanggup menggambarkan perasaan senangnya sekarang ini.

"Maaf membuat mu menunggu Taecyeon.. " Junsu tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam rumahnya. Junsu menggunakan kaus putih dengan celana skinny jeans yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya membuat Taecyeon yang melihatnya terpanah. Jangan lupakan rambut cokelatnya yang tersisir rapi semakin menambah kesan cantik bagi Taecyeon.

"Kau cantik Junsu" ujar Taecyeon yang dihadiah sebuah jitakan penuh cinta oleh Junsu.

"Aku tidak cantik. Aku ini tampan"

"Baiklah,baiklah.. kau tampan **Chagiya**.. tapi masih kalah tampan dengan ku" ujar Taecyeon sambil mencuri ciuman dipipi kanan Junsu.

"Yack... Taecyeon.."

- 2PM -

Senyum Chansung terus mengembang selama ia bekerja di kantornya. Ia tidak menyangka bahawa pada akhirnya Junho akan menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menerima cintanya. Chansung merasa bahwa ia adalah **namja** paling beruntung karena berhasil mendapatkan Junho. Sekarang setelah berhasil mendapatkan Junho, ia tinggal memikirkan cara untuk membuat Junho tidak bekerja lagi di club malam itu. Chansung tidak rela jika tubuh kekasihnya itu desentuh oleh orang lain.

"Ada apa dengan anak** umma **ini ? kenapa ekspresi wajah mu seperti itu ? kau sepertinya terlihat sedang senang Chansung.." tiba-tiba seorang **yeoja** paruh baya berdiri dihadapan Chansung.

Chansung membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, "**Umma**? Kapan **umma** kembali dari Jepan ?"

" Baru saja.. hmm, Chansung.. nampaknya kau sedang senangnya ya ? klo begitu **umma** akan membuat mu semakin senang. "

Chansung menatap **umma**-nya dengan pandangan bingung. Kali ini giliran seorang **yeoja** yang Chansung kenal muncul dari belakang punggung **umma **nya.

" Halo Chansung-**oppa**.. apa kau merindukan ku ?"

Chansung tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.** Yeoja **centil itu kini sudah kembali...

- 2PM -

Junsu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya disebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari bioskop yang baru saja Junsu dan Taecyeon kunjungi.

"Aku lelah Taecyeon.." gerutunya

Taecyeon menggeser kepala Junsu untuk bersender dipundaknya, " Biarpun lelah asal bersama mu semua tidak akan teras melelahkan" gombal Taecyeon yang sukses membuat wajah Junsu memerah.

Taecyeon memperhatikan wajah Junsu yang bersender di pundaknya. Matanya tidak sengaja menatap sesuatu yang janggal pada Junsu.

" Ada apa Taecyeon ? " tanya Junsu bingung

" Ada apa dengan leher mu Junsu ? Kenapa banyak tanda kemerahan disana ?"

Seketika Junsu membatu mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Taecyeon.

- 2PM -

**At Night**

Wooyoung baru saja tiba di Seoul. Ia langsung menyetop taksi untuk membawanya ke apartment yang ia tinggali. Wooyoung sedikit memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Anda baik-baik saja Tuan ? anda terlihat pucat " tanya sang sopir taksi

" saya baik-baik saja ahjusshi. Tidak usah Khawatir.. "

Tidak perlu waktu lama. Wooyoung sampai di apartment miliknya. Ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia mengelap hidungnya perlahan. Jejak darah terlihat ditangan Wooyoung.

" Aish.. Mimisan.. "

**To be Continue **

Author Note :

Yuhuuu.. Rainy kembali dengan fic abal bin nista milik Rainy ini. Akhirnya UAS Rainy selesai.. senangnyaa.. sekarang tinggal menunggu UAN dan SNMPTN . Yosh ! Rainy harus semangat ! Doakan Rainy yaa readers.

Ayo tinggalkan Review kalian untuk Chapter kali ini.. REVIEW REVIEW ...

Thanks to :

**Eunhyukkie's****, ****ChaaChulie247****,**** minIRZANTI**

**Enno KimLee**** :** wahh, masa rainy bilang sih si woo kenapa, trus kelanjutan taecsu gimana, nasib chanho gimana. Nanti klo rainy jawab ga seru. Mending enno-shii baca aja yaa. Gimana kelanjutannya.

**JunsuFans**** :** Taecyeon emang rainy bikin romatis, abis kan mukanya taec-oppa muka-muka yg hobi ngegombal. *plak*. Hwainting ! Rainy udah selesai uas loh tinggal UN sama SNMPTN doank nih. Doakan yaa


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Affair d'amour

Author : Rainy Hanazawa

Pairing : Taecyeon x Junsu , Chansung x Junho, Nichkhun x Wooyoung

Rated : T+

Disclaimer : GOD, their parents, JYP Entertaiment, their self.

Warning : Boys Love / YAOI/ Male x male/ bad conflict, worse dialog, typo.

-Chapter 6–

-2PM-

**At Night**

Junsu menopangkan dagunya di meja bar tempatnya bekerja. Sesekali ia menghela nafasnya sambil berharap setiap hembusan nafasnya mampu meringankan bebannya. Tangan kanan Junsu yang sedari tadi menopang dagunya beralih memegang lehernya yang masih dipenuhi bercak kemerahan. Junsu meringis begitu tangannya menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya.

"Sampai kapan aku mampu terus berbohong pada mu, Taecyeon" lirih Junsu pelan.

_**Flashback**_

" _Ada apa dengan leher mu Junsu? Kenapa banyak tanda kemerahan disana ?"_

_Junsu yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Taecyeon tersebut hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin ia berkata yang sejujurnya pada Taecyeon. Berkata bahwa ia adalah seorang 'host club' di club malam dan bercak kemerahan dilehernya akibat dari 'pelanggan' yang ia layani tempo hari. Jelas tidak mungkin Junsu mengatakan itu semua. Hatinya belum siap untuk mengungkapkan yang sesungguhnya terlebih lagi ia tidak mau kehilangan Taecyeon dan membuat namja yang paling ia cintai itu berpaling menjadi membencinya. Lalu, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Taecyeon ? Haruskah ia melakukan itu lagi pada Taecyeon ?. _

" _Nee.. Taecyeon.. aku baik-baik saja. Akhir-akhir ini kulit ku sedikit sensitif dengan udara luar. Makanya mudah memerah seperti yang kau lihat barusan" _

_Berbohong... pada akhirnya Junsu memilih untuk berbohong pada Taecyeon daripada ia harus mengatakan hal sebenarnya. Entah sampai kapan Junsu terus berbohong seperti ini. Asalkan dengan berbohong ia bisa bahagia, Junsu rela terus melakukan kebohongan-kebohongan hanya untuk mendapat kebahagiaan._

"_Benarkah Junsuie ? Lebih baik sekarang kita ke dokter dan periksa keadaan mu" raut wajah Taecyeon terlihat begitu khawatir._

_Junsu menggeleng pelan kemudian ia tersenyum lembut pada Taecyeon, " Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu. Kau percaya pada ku kan ?"_

" _Tentu saja, Aku percaya pada mu Junsuie. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, udara sudah semakin dingin. Tidak baik untuk tubuhmu" Ajak Taecyeon setelah ia memberi kecupan ringan pada kening Junsu._

_Wajah Junsu merona merah. Ia menundukan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap Taecyeon. Taecyeon namja yang terlalu baik untuknya, sangat baik malahan. Apakah ia sanggup terus menerus membohongi namja yang begitu percaya padanya ? sanggupkah ia menutupi semuanya.._

"_Maafkan aku, Taecyeon" lirihnya pelan yang jelas tidak didengar oleh Taecyeon._

_**End Of flashback **_

Junsu tidak bergeming ketika sebuah tangan kekar melingkar dilehernya. Sang pemilik tangan itu kemudian mencium kepala Junsu dan menghirup aroma mint dari rambut Junsu. Junsu mendesah pelan ketika tangan laki-laki itu mulai menggerayangi dadanya.

" _I want you tonight. Baby.. _" ucap sang pemilik tangan tersebut yang ternyata adalah 'pelanggan' junsu malam ini.

Junsu mengangguk pelan. Membiarkan 'pelanggan'nya itu menggendongnya dan membawanya entah kemana. Junsu tidak memberontak, justru ia memainkan tangannya seseduktif mungkin di dada 'pelanggan'nya itu berusaha untuk memuaskan 'pelanggan'nya malam ini.

Inilah Junsu yang sebenarnya. Seorang 'host club' di club malam yang menginginkan sebuah kebahagiaan.

-2PM-

Malam ini adalah hari pertama Wooyoung kembali bekerja di club malam. Matanya begitu sayu dan bibirnya sedikit pucat. Wooyoung terkadang meringis ketika kepalanya berdenyut. Wooyoung terlihat begitu lemah sekarang. Salahkan ego nya yang menyuruhnya untuk langsung bekerja setelah tiba di Seoul dibanding beristirahat dirumah.

"Wooyoung-hyung... Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Junho ketika ia melihat wooyoung yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Junho. Hanya kelelahan saja" jawab Wooyoung sambil tersenyum

Junho menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Wooyoung tapi entah kenapa lidahnya terasa begitu kelu.

"Hyung..Mianhee.. aku minta maaf" ucap Junho menyesal

Wooyoung yang sedari tadi duduk sambil meminum segelas lemon ice menatap Junho dengan wajah bingung. "Untuk apa ? kenapa minta maaf ?"

"Untuk kata-kata ku tempo hari. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan perkataan hyung untuk meninggalkan laki-laki tua berengsek itu"

"Apa maksud mu Junho ? aku tidak mengerti. "

"Appa ku sudah menjual seluruh aset rumah milik umma ku dulu. Seharusnya saat itu aku mendengarkan mu hyung" ujar Junho sedih

Wooyoung menepuk pundak Junho pelan, " Sudahlah.. aku mengerti perasaan mu. Jangan bersedih seperti itu Junho. Mana senyum mu ? kau tidak mau pelanggan kita pada kabur kan karena melihat wajah mu yang kusut seperti itu." hibur Wooyoung sedikit dengan candaan.

"Hyung.. "

"Sudah.. tidak usah dipikirkan pertengkaran kecil kita waktu itu. Aku sudah melupakannya kok. Ayo.. lebih baik sekarang kita bekerja "

"Hyung.. gomawo" ujar Junho yang sudah kembali tersenyum.

- 2PM -

**In The Morning**

Chansung menatap makanan dihadapannya dengan tatapan tidak bersemangat. Tentu saja hal ini jauh dari kepribadiannya selama ini yang selalu bersemangat setiap melihat makanan. Bukan karena makanannya yang tidak enak melainkan yeoja yang kini tengah duduk disampingnya yang membuat selera makannya menghilang begitu saja. Chansung berada di ruang makan bersama dengan keluarganya yang baru saja kembali dari Jepang tak lupa dengan yeoja centil yang memasang wajah sok cantik didepan Chansung.

"Chansung.. kenapa diam saja ? Kau tidak senang jika Yoona kembali ke korea ?" tanya Umma Chansung begitu melihat anaknya yang berubah menjadi pendiam.

"Chansung-oppa.. apakah oppa merindukan Yoona ?" kali ini giliran yeoja centil disamping Chansung yang angkat bicara.

Chansung ingin sekali melempar wajah yeoja itu dengan piring makanan miliknya. Tapi tentu saja hal itu diurungkannya, ia tidak mau dikubur hidup-hidup oleh orantuanya.

Yeoja itu bernama lengkap Kim Yoona. Ia adalah anak dari rekan bisnis ayah Chansung di Jepang. Saat Chansung kelas dua sekolah dasar, Chansung tinggal di Jepang bersama keluarganya. Tentu saja hal itulah yang membuat Yoona dan Chansung cukup saling mengenal. Chansung tidak pernah menyukai Yoona sejak awal mereka bertemu. Selain karena centil, Yoona juga cerewet dan cengeng. Chansung benci hal yang berhubungan dengan Yoona.

" Chansung.. mulai hari ini kau harus menemani Yoona selama ia di Seoul. Kau harus menuruti semua permintaan Yoona. Kau mengerti Chansung ?" perintah sang kepala keluarga Hwang.

" Baiklah appa.. aku mengeri. " jawab Chansung malas.

Yoona menyeringai senang, "Oppa.. hari ini temani aku keliling Seoul yahh.. aku ingin melihat sungai Han bersama oppa. "

Chansung ingin menolak, baru saja ia ingin menolak. Appa dan umma Chansung mendelik tajam kearahnya, " Baiklah Yoona.. hari ini aku akan menemani mu "

Chansung menghela nafasnya ketika tangan Yeoja itu mulai bergelayut manja di bahunya, " Gomawo.. oppaa.." ucap Yoona sambil memberikan ciuman di pipi Chansung

"Yack.. apa yang kau lakukan !" Chansung segera mengelap pipinya yang ternoda oleh yeoja centil itu sedangkan Yoona tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Chansung itu.

Ahh... sepertinya Chansung harus memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan Yeoja menyebalkan ini. Aishh.. disaat ia baru saja mendapatkan kebahagiaan nya bersama Junho, kenapa harus ada penganggu yang datang sih ? menyebalkan...

- 2PM -

Wooyoung menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Wajahnya begitu pucat dan tubuhnya terlihat sangat kurus belum lagi rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya akibat dari perbuatan 'pelanggan'nya. Wooyoung meringis menahan perih yang dirasakan. Wooyoung mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak disamping tempat tidur kamarnya. Ia tersenyum melihat wallpaper ponselnya, foto dirinya yang tertidur diatas tubuh Nichkhun yang diambil diam-diam oleh salah satu anak panti asuhan Busan. Harus Wooyoung akui walaupun ia sedikit jengkel jika mengingat kejadian itu, jauh didasar hatinya ia begitu merindukan sosok dokter berdarah Thailand itu.

Wooyoung memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengingat setiap detail sentuhan Nichkhun saat merawatnya dulu. Belaian tangan namja itu masih terasa di kepala Wooyoung bahkan senyum tulusnya pun masih terekam jelas di benak Wooyoung.

" Seandainya kita bisa bertemu lagi, Nichkhun" gumam Wooyoung lirih.

Ahh.. sepertinya Wooyoung mulai merasa rindu dengan dokter bernama lengkap Nichkhun Buck itu.

- 2PM -

**In The Afternoon**

"Junsu-hyung.. kau berhutang penjelasan pada ku " teriak Junho yang baru saja pulang dari supermarket.

Junsu yang sedang menonton televisi segera menghampiri Junho di depan pintu masuk, " Ada apa Junho ? aku berhutang apa pada mu ?"

Junho menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar merah pada Junsu, " Katakan pada ku sejauh mana hubungan mu dengan namja bernama Taecyeon. Hmm.. sepertinya hyung ku yang satu ini menyimpan rahasia dengan ku"

Junsu melihat nama pengirim bunga tersebut di secarik kertas. Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya ketika melihat nama pengirim bunga tersebut.

"Taecyeon.." ucap Junsu pelan

"Hyung.. ayo ceritakan pada ku. Sejauh mana hubungan kalian. " desak Junho sambil mendorong Junsu untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

" Aishh.. kau ini penasaran sekali sih. Baiklah.. aku dan Taecyeon sudah resmi menjadi kekasih . kau puas ?"

" Benarkah ? Selamat hyung.. akhirnya kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih juga. Aku turut senang hyung. Lalu, apa Taecyeon sudah mengetahui tentang pekerjaan mu hyung ?" tanya Junho

Junsu menggeleng, " Tidak.. aku belum siap menceritakan semuanya . Aku takut ia membenci ku"

" Hyung.. bagaimana pun juga cepat atau lambat Taecyeon harus mengetahuinya. Kau tidak bisa terus menerus membohonginya. "

" Aku tahu Junho. Aku mengerti.. tapi berkata jujur padanya tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan."

" Jika Taecyeon memang sungguh-sungguh mencintai hyung. Ia akan menerima hyung sehina apapun pekerjaan hyung. Hyung hanya perlu percaya bahwa Taecyeon sangat mencintai hyung. "

Junsu memejamkan matanya. Ia membenarkan perkataan Junho barusan. Mungkin ia harus memikirkan lagi kapan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu semua nya pada Taecyeon. Sebelum kebohongan ini terus berlanjut semakin dalam dan menyakiti kedua belah pihak.

- 2PM -

Chansung menenteng kantung-kantung belanjaan di kedua tangannya. Ia mengutuk yeoja yang kini sibuk memilih baju di toko pakaian terkenal. Chansung mendengus sebal, bukankah tadi Yoona meminta untuk mengantarnya keliling Seoul tapi kenapa mereka harus berakhir di department store ? . Chansung sedikit kepayahan membawa barang-barang belanjaan Yoona yang begitu banyak. Seandainya ia bisa mungkin ia akan membuang semua kantung belanjaan ini ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Oppa.. apa baju ini cocok untuk ku ?" tanya Yoona sambil menunjukan dress ungu ke hadapan Chansung.

Chansung memutarkan bola matanya tidak tertarik, "Apapun yang kau gunakan terlihat jelek dimataku"

"Yack, oppa.. kau menyebalkan.." kesal Yoona sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang sama sekali tidak mempan terhadap Chansung.

" Sudah selesai belum belanja nya ? kau membuat ku terlihat seperti pelayan dengan kantung-kantung belanjaan yang merepotkan milik mu ini "

" huhhh.. ucapan oppa membuat nafsu belanja ku hilang. Ayoo.. oppa kita pulang saja. " ujar Yoona sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko terseubt. Saat itu juga seringai setan terukir di bibir Chansung.

Yoona menunggu mobil Chansung di depan pintu utama department store tersebut. Ia menghentakan kakinya ketanah dengan bosan. Yoona tersenyum ketika mobil sport hitam milik Chansung mulai mendekat kearahnya. Yoona segera melambaikan tangannya kearah mobil tersebut bermaksud supaya Chansung melihat dirinya.

Chansung segera mendekatkan mobilnya kearah Yoona. Alih-alih berhenti mobil tersebut malah melaju kencang menjauhi Yoona dan meninggalkannya. Chansung terkekeh didalam mobil sport hitamnya. Akhirnya setelah berjam-jam terjerat oleh yeoja menyebalkan itu Chansung bisa melarikan diri juga. Chansung segera melaju kan mobilnya untuk bertemu dengan Junho, kekasihnya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli nasib Yoona yang sengaja ia tinggal di department store. Kau sungguh kejam Hwang Chansung...

- 2PM -

Seorang namja berdiri di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul. Senyuman tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibirnya. Namja itu merasa begitu senang, akhirnya ia bisa menginjakan kaki nya di Seoul terlebih lagi ia bisa bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit bergensi di Korea. Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju keruang direktur rumah sakit tersebut.

" Permisi, Dokter Choi Siwon. Saya dokter baru yang akan bekerja di rumah sakit ini " ucap namja tersebut sopan sambil mengulurkan tangannya

Dokter yang bernama Choi Siwon itu tersenyum, " Selamat datang Dokter Nichkhun Buck ."

- 2PM -

Chansung menghentikan mobilnya tepat disebuah rumah yang tergolong cukup besar. Chansung memencet tombol bel yang berada disamping pagar rumah tersebut. Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga seseorang keluar dari pintu tersebut.

" Siapa yaa ? Tuan mencari siapa ?" tanyanya

Chansung tersenyum kearah namja yang ia yakini adalah Junsu, " Saya mencari Junho. Apa Junho nya ada ?"

" Sebentar, biar saya panggilkan Junho.. Ayo, silahkan masuk "

Chansung melangkahkan masuk kedalam rumah tersebut kemudian ia duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Tak lama Junho datang.

" Ada apa kau kemari ?" tanya Junho

" Memangnya aku tidak boleh menemui kekasih ku."

" Bukannya begitu.. harusnya kau bilang dulu jika ingin kemari. Setidaknya aku kan bisa mempersiapkan diri terlebih dahulu. "

" Tanpa harus mempersiapkan diri, kau tetap manis kok, Junho.. " goda Chansung

" Aishh.. berhenti menggoda ku Chansung."

" Cepat ganti baju mu. Aku ingin mengajak mu ke suatu tempat "

Junho menatap Chansung bingung, " Ehh.. kau mengajak ku kencan ?"

" Tentu sajaa.. cepat bersiap-siap "

Junho segera berlari menuju ke kamarnya dan bergegas mengganti bajunya. Junho menganti bajunya kilat. Kali ini ia menggunakan kaos abu-abu berbalut dengan jaket hitam serta celana hitam dan ikat pinggang berwarna putih.

" Kau mau kemana Junho ?" tanya Junsu begitu ia meilhat Junho yang terlihat rapi.

" Aku mau pergi dengan kekasih ku, hyung.. " jawab Junho sambil menghampiri Chansung dan menyeretnya keluar rumah.

" Ohh.. kekasih mu.. hati-hati dijalan ya Junho. " Junsu melanjutkan acara minum kopinya hingga...

" APAA ? KEKASIH ? JUNHO.. KAU BERHUTANG PENJELASAN PADA KU " teriak Junsu yang tentu saja sudah tidak didengar Junho maupun Chansung karena mereka sudah pergi.

- 2PM -

**In The Evening**

Taecyeon menyenderkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon mapple kampusnya. Ia menikmati setiap semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa tubuhnya. Baru saja ia ingin memejamkan matanya, telinganya tidak sengaja mendengarkan obrolan dua orang namja yang berada didekatnya.

" Kau kenal Kim Junsu tidak ?" tanya salah satu namja berambut pirang

" Aku tahu.. kekasih Taecyeon itu kan? Memangnya ada apa dengan dia ?" kali ini namja berambut merah yang bertanya dengan antusias.

" Kau tahu tidak, ku dengar Junsu bekerja di club malam. Ia bekerja sebagai 'pemuas nafsu' disana. "

" cihh.. murahan. Kasihan sekali Taecyeon mempunyai kekasih seperti dia."

**BUAGHHH...**

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajah namja berambut merah tersebut. Taecyeon menatap marah kearah kedua namja tersebut.

" Berhenti mengatakan hal yang buruk mengenai kekasih ku. Junsu bukan orang seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Sekali lagi kalian menghina Junsu, aku tidak segan-segan menguliti kalian" ancam Taecyeon sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan dua namja tersebut.

Ahh.. seandainya Taecyeon tahu yang sebenarnya tentang Junsu. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya yaa? Hmmm...

- 2PM -

Wooyoung memutuskan untuk memeriksakan dirinya di rumah sakit. Ia tidak mau penyakitnya semakin parah dan menganggu rutinitasnya sehari-hari. Wooyoung menjalani beberapa macam tes kesehatan dirumah sakit itu mulai dari tes urine hingga tes darah.

" Kapan hasil tes kesehatan saya keluar, suster ?" tanya Wooyoung

" Mungkin besok, tuan bisa mengambil hasilnya.. " jawab suster tersebut.

" Gomawo suster. " ucap Wooyoung sambil membungkukan badannya.

Di tempat lain, seorang namja berpakaian lengkap ala dokter tengah menatap bingung kearah Wooyoung.

" Apa yang Wooyoung lakukan dirumah sakit ini ? Apa penyakitnya semakin parah ?" tanya namja tersebut sedikit bingung.

Namja tersebut segera menghampiri suster yang tadi berbincang dengan Wooyoung, " Suster, apa yang namja bernama Wooyoung itu lakukan dirumah sakit ini ?"

" Ohh.. Tuan Wooyoung baru saja menjalani tes kesehatan. "

" Bisakah hasil kesehatan Wooyoung, suster letakan diruangan saya ?"

" Baik dokter Nichkhun..."

- 2PM -

Nichkhun menatap nanar hasil dari pemeriksaan Wooyoung. Berapa kali pun diperiksa hasilnya tetap sama. Nichkhun memijat keningnya yang terasa pening. Ingin rasanya ia membakar hasil tes kesehatan milik Wooyoung. Tidak mungkin.. hal seperti ini tidak mungkin terjadi pada Wooyoung. Kenapa namja seperti Wooyoung harus menderita penyakit seperti ini ? kenapa Tuhan begitu ingin memisahkan dirinya dengan Wooyoung ?

" Wooyoung.. aku pasti akan menyembuhkan mu "

Nichkhun meletakan kertas tersebut diatas mejanya. Kertas bertuliskan_**, ' Jang Wooyoung, possitive Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrom '**_

- 2PM -

**At Night**

Chansung baru saja pulang dari acara berkencannya dengan Junho. Ia begitu senang karena bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan orang yang paling ia cintai itu. Chansung hendak menuju kamarnya tetapi sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Chansung.. dari mana saja kau ? kenapa meninggalkan Yoona sendiri di department store ?" tanya umma Chansung penuh selidik

" Tadi Chansung ada keperluan mendadak jadinya Chansung meninggalkan Yoona begitu saja. Maaf.. " Jawab Chansung.

" Cepat ganti baju mu. Umma dan appa tunggu diruang makan. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan pada mu " perintah nyonya Hwang.

Chansung mengangguk menanggapi perintah umma nya itu.

Kini Chansung tengah duduk manis di meja makan bersama kedua orang tua nya dan juga Yoona.

" Chansung.. umma dan appa sepakat. Bahwa minggu depan kamu akan bertunangan dengan Yoona " ucap nyonya Hwang serius

" Apaa ? "

**To Be Continue**

**Author note :**

Yuhuu.. Rainy datang kembali. Akhirnya Rainy berhasil mengupdate fic ini disela-sela pendalaman materi di sekolah. Wohooo.. dua minggu lagi Rainy UJIAN NASIONAL . doakan rainy yaa readers. Oke.. mungkin untuk chap selanjutnya rainy update habis ujian nasional.

Akhir kataa.. AYO REVIEWWW...

**Balesan Review :**

**Uriyaaa **: KhunWoo nya sekarang ini belum romantis. Mungkin chap depan mereka bakal romantis.

**OkkhuN** : Okeehh.. ini update. Udah ketawan kan Wooyoung sakit apa sekarang.

**Yui** : Rainy juga suka couple 'chanho' O . oke ini udah update. Semoga sukaa..

**JunHottestLovelyKhunnie** : wahh, kamu telat bilangnya. Rainy pikir nggak ada yg suka couple Junnick. Hmm.. okee.. nanti klo rainy punya waktu luang, rainy bikinin Junnick deh.

**Junsu's Panda** : ini udah update . aku juga deg'deg an nungguin nasib nya junsu. Okee.. ini udah update

**Muray** : rainy kelahiran 1995 .

**Junsu love** : yahh, kamu minta Junsu sama Chansung ? telat, chinguu.. nggak apa yaa klo sementara Junsu dipasangin sama Taecyeon dulu trus Chansung sama Junho. Nanti kapan-kapan bikin yg Chansung-Junsu deh.

**Hottest** : ini udah update. Okayy... rainy usahakan bikin JunNick deh

**JunsuFan**s : udah mulai kebaca kan Wooyoung sakit apaa ? yeaahh.. hwaiting ! doakan rainy yaa..

**Enno KimLee** : iyaa.. Rainy udah ngebuat Junsu seneng dulu tuh. Rainy juga belum siap untuk menyiksa Junsu. Udah ketawan kan Wooyoung sakit apa.

**ChangboAegyaWonppa** : iyaaa.. ini udah update. Iyaa konfliknya mulai bermunculan. Wahh.. Rainy ngambil SNMPTN undangan tapi klo nggak keterima ya ngambil SNMPTN tulis.

**Thanks to : minIRZANTI, ChaaChulie247, Eunhyukkie's**


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Affair d'amour

Author : Rainy Hanazawa

Pairing : Taecyeon x Junsu , Chansung x Junho, Nichkhun x Wooyoung

Rated : T+

Disclaimer : GOD, their parents, JYP Entertaiment, their self.

Warning : Boys Love / YAOI/ Male x male/ bad conflict, worse dialog, typo.

-Chapter 7–

- 2PM -

**In The Morning**

Tadi malam Nichkhun sama sekali tidak bisa tidur , jangankan untuk tidur sekedar memejamkan matapun ia tidak sanggup. Entah sudah berapa banyak halaman buku kedokteran yang ia telah baca dan berapa gelas kopi hangat yang telah ia minum untuk membantunya untuk terjaga semalaman hanya untuk membaca buku. Nichkhun melakukan semua hal itu bukan tanpa alasan, ia punya alasan yang jelas. Ya, menyembuhkan Jang Wooyoung dari penyakitnya, AIDS.

Nichkhun melepas kacamatanya dan menghela napas berat, " Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk menyembuhkan mu, Wooyoung ?"

Pandangan mata Nichkhun beralih ke sebuah figura foto di meja nya. Foto yang sengaja ia cetak, fotonya bersama Wooyoung saat mereka tidur bersama. Foto yang sama dengan wallpaper di ponsel Wooyoung. Nichkhun mengambil figura foto itu dan tersenyum.

" Kau seperti malaikat Wooyoung. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mu kembali ke surga karena tempat mu adalah di bumi, disini bersama ku."

-2PM-

Nichkhun tiba di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. ia yakin, hari ini Wooyoung pasti akan datang untuk mengambil hasil pemeriksaannya. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga ia melihat sosok namja dengan balutan kaus berwarna kuning dan celana jeans hitam sedang berbicara dengan seorang perawat. Nichkhun segera bergegas menuju ruangannya .

Nichkhun memakai jas dokternya kemudian duduk di kursi kerja nya. Ia menarik napasnya sejenak bertepatan dengan suara pintu ruangannya yang di ketuk. Nichkhun tau itu pasti Wooyoung.

"Selamat Pagi Dokter... " Wooyoung nampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Nichkhun. Ia terdiam sesaat seolah meyakinkan diri nya bahwa yang di lihatnya bukan halusinasi. Namja yang selama ini ia rindukan, namja yang sosoknya selalu ingin ia temui duduk sambil tersenyum di hadapannya. Tuhan.. Yakinkan ia bahwa ini semua nyata.

" Wooyoung.. Duduklah " ucap Nichkhun yang di balas Woyoung dengan anggukan pelan.

Wooyoung duduk tepat di hadapan Nichkhun, " Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau adalah dokter disini." Kata Wooyoung

Nichkhun tertawa pelan " Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa bekerja , Sebenarnya aku baru kemarin pindah bekerja di sini dan tidak ku sangka kau adalah pasien pertama ku."

"Jika aku tau kau adalah dokternya. Aku tidak memilih untuk melakukan pemeriksaan di Rumah Sakit ini. Hahaah.. " gurau Wooyoung

Nichkhun terkekeh pelan, " Kau akan menyesal jika menolak dokter tampan seperti ku untuk memeriksa mu"

" Cihh.. dasar narsis" desis Wooyoung . " Lalu bagaimana dengan hasil pemeriksaan ku ? Aku baik-baik saja kan ?"

Nichkhun yang awalnya berwajah bahagia tidak mampu lagi untuk menutupi kesedihannya. Inilah saatnya ia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada Wooyoung. Siap atau tidak, cepat atau lambat, Wooyoung harus mengetahui penyakit yang di deritanya.

" Aku tidak tahu. Apakah kau siap mengetahui kenyataan ini atau tidak" lirih Nichkhun

" Nada bicara mu seperti aku mengidap tumor ganas atau kanker yang mematikan" canda Wooyoung.

Suasana di ruangan itu sangat hening. Nichkhun sama sekali tidak membalas gurauan Wooyoung. Ia memilih untuk menatap lekat-lekat mata saphire milik Wooyoung. Ia mengeluakan sebuah amplop hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan Wooyoung, " Bacalah dan kau akan mengerti" perintah Nichkhun

Wooyoung membuka amplop itu perlahan. Jujur saja perasaannya sungguh tidak enak saat ini. Apa jangan-jangan ia benar-benar mengidap sebuah penyakit berbahaya bahkan mematikan ataukah Nichkhun hanya berusaha untuk menakut-nakutinya seolah ia mengidap penyakit seperti itu. Entahlah.. Wooyoung Cuma bisa menerka-nerka apa isi dari amplop tersebut.

_**Jang Wooyoung, possitive Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrom **_

Jarum jam seakan berhenti berputar saat itu. Wooyoung merasa hidupnya telah hancur ketika membaca tulisan yang tertera di selembar kertas hasil pemeriksaannya. Ia tidak menyangka dirinya menderita sebuah penyakit yang hingga sekarang belum di ketahui obat nya.

Tubuh Wooyoung bergetar, mata nya terbuka begitu lebar dan mulutnya seakan tidak mampu berbicara.

Nichkhun yang melihat hal itu, langsung beranjak dari posisinya dan memeluk tubuh Wooyoung dari belakang. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Wooyoung yang terguncang.

"Katakan pada ku , hasil lab ini salah. Katakan padaku. HASIL INI PASTI SALAH !" Wooyoung berteriak. Ia menjerit keras tak sanggup menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

Nichkhun semakin memeluk erat tubuh Wooyoung.

"Aku akan mati . Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati" lirih Wooyoung pelan.

Nichkhun membalikan tubuh Wooyoung. Hingga kedua iris mereka bertemu "Kau tidak akan mati . Aku pasti akan menyembuhkan mu . percayalah.. aku akan menyelamatkan mu" ucapnya yakin

Wooyoung memeluk tubuh Nichkhun kencang, ia menangis. Menangisi hidupnya yang mungkin tidak akan lama lagi. Ia butuh seseorang yang mampu menguatkannya sekarang dan mungkin orang itu adalah Nichkhun..

"Aku percaya pada mu" ucap Wooyoung pelan sebelum tubuhnya terasa lemas dan matanya terasa berat. Ia pingsan dengan darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"JANG WOOYOUNG.." teriak Nichkhun.

-2PM-

**In The Afternoon**

Beberapa jam yang lalu Junho baru saja mendapat telfon dari Chansung yang memintanya untuk datang ke taman di pusat kota. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, duduk sendirian di bangku taman menunggu kedatangan Chansung. Junho melirik jam tangannya, sudah dua puluh menit ia menunggu Chansung dan sampai sekarang orang yang di tunggu nya itu tidak datang.

Baru saja Junho ingin beranjak pergi. Sebuah tangan kekar menahan tangannya. Junho tau tangan itu pasti milik Chansung.

" Kau mau kemana?"

Junho mendecih pelan, "Pulang. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menunggu mu "

"Hey.. hey.. jangan ngambek begitu. Ban mobil ku kempes tadi dan aku terpaksa berlari untuk tiba di sini" bela Chansung

Junho menatap Chansung dari atas sampe bawah. Rambut Chansung berantakan, kemeja putih nya basah karena keringat, nafas nya pun terdengar cepat. Chansung tidak berbohong. Itulah yang dapat Junho simpulkan.

" Duduklah dan pakai ini" Junho menyuruh Chansung duduk dan melemparkan sebuah sapu tangan dari saku celana nya.

Chansung hanya menatap bingung ke arah Junho, "Pakai itu untuk mengelap keringat mu. " ujar Junho.

Chansung tersenyum, " Terima Kasih"

Junho menatap ke arah langit, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus.

" Kau tau sampai sekarang aku masih bingung dengan jalan yang Tuhan pilihkan untuk ku. Jika ku pikir-pikir jalan hidup ku layak nya sebuah drama yang sering di tampilkan di televisi" ucap Junho

Chansung menghentikan kegiatan mengelap keringat di wajahnya. Ia menatap Junho bingung, "Maksud mu?"

Junho tersenyum pelan, " Aku di jual oleh ayah ku sendiri hingga aku di buat bekerja di sebuah club malam. Kemudian aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang membeli ku dan kini menjadi kekasih ku. "

" Bukankah itu bagus? Berarti Tuhan menyelamatkan mu dari pekerjaan mu sebagai Host club melalui pemuda itu" Potong Chansung

" Mungkin kau benar. Tapi entah kenapa aku takut jika suatu saat nanti pemuda itu akan meninggalkan ku. Meninggalkan ku bukan karena ia tidak mencintai ku lagi tapi karena sesuatu hal yang memaksanya untuk pergi dari ku. " kata Junho

Desiran angin semakin terasa dingin. Langit pun perlahan mulai menggelap tanda akan hujan sebentar lagi.

Chansung meringis. Mendengar perkataan Junho membuat hatinya pilu. Haruskah ia meninggalkan Junho demi perjodohannya dengan Yoona? Haruskah ia melihat mata Junho mengeluarkan air mata lagi ? Tidak.. Bagaimana pun caranya, ia harus membatalkan perjodohannya dengan Yoona.

"Kau melamun. Ada apa?" Tanya Junho yang langsung membuyarkan semua pikiran Chansung

" Tidak ada." Chansung menatap lekat kearah mata Junho. " Junho.. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap bersama mu. Aku akan selalu menjaga dan mencintai mu. Hati ku hanya milik mu"

Junho memejamkan matanya ketika Chansung semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, Kedua bibir itu saling bersentuhan, mengalirkan setiap jutaan rasa di hati mereka. Tak ada nafsu di sana, yang ada hanya lah cinta.

' _Ku harap. Kita akan selalu bersama'_

-2PM-

**In The Evening**

Taecyeon menggenggam erat tangan Junsu. Kini mereka sedang berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul. Taecyeon tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum sedangkan Junsu terus menundukan wajahnya. Ia malu menjadi pusat perhatian orang banyak. Bagaimana pun juga dua orang pemuda bergandengan tangan di tempat umum masih asing di lihat oleh sebagian orang .

" Junsuiee.. kau ingin beli apa?" tanya Taecyeon

Junsu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak usah. Aku tidak mau beli apa-apa"

"Baiklah, tapi temani aku ke suatu toko di sini. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku ambil" ujar Taecyeon

Junsu mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Taecyeon membawanya ke sebuah toko.

Disinilah mereka sekarang di sebuah toko yang di penuhi oelh cincin, kalung dan berbagai aksesoris dari perak dan berlian. Sebuah toko perhiasan.

"Kau membawa ku ke toko perhiasan ?" tanya Junsu bingung yang hanya di balas sebuah senyuman lembut dari Taecyeon .

"Selamat datang, Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa pramuniaga toko perhiasan tersebut.

Taecyeon mengeluarkan secarik kertas seperti sebuah kwitansi, "Saya ingin mengambil pesanan saya tempo hari."

Pramuniaga itu tersenyum dan mengambil kwitansi yang di serahkan Taecyeon "Mohon Tunggu sebentar. Saya akan mengambil pesanan anda"

Tak perlu waktu lama pramuniaga itu tiba sambil membawa sebuak kotak cincin berwarna merah. " Ini pesanan anda. Mohon di cek terlebih dahulu" ucap si pramuniaga

Taecyeon membuka isi kotak tersebut. Terdapat dua buah cincin berukiran inisial huruf 'TJ' . Taecyeon tersenyum, "Tolong bungkus ini. Pesanannya sudah sesuai"

Junsu hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya bingung . bermacam pertanyaan terus berputar di kepalanya. Untuk siapakah cincin yang Taecyeon beli? Lalu inisial 'TJ' itu untuk siapa ? Apakah cincin itu untuknya? Ahh.. Junsu tidak ingin terlalu berharap.

-2PM-

Taecyeon dan Junsu hanya bisa terdiam di dalam mobil. Setelah mengambil pesanan cincin, Taecyeon dan Junsu memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Namun di tengah-tengah perjalanan Taecyeon menghentikan mobil nya.

" Kenapa berhenti ?" tanya Junsu memecah keheningan.

Taecyeon menarik nafas nya kemudian merogoh saku celana nya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin yang baru di ambil nya. Taecyeon membuka kotak tersebut memperlihatkan dua cincin yang berada di dalamnya.

"Kim Junsu.. Menikahlah dengan ku." Ucap Taecyeon tegas.

Junsu membelalakan matanya, Tak percaya bahwa Taecyeon melamarnya. Air mata Junsu mengalir perlahan. Hatinya berkecamuk rasa senang sekaligus takut. Takut jika suatu saat nanti Taecyeon akan tau semuanya.

" Taecyeon.. maafkan aku. Tapi ku mohon beri aku waktu. Ini semua terlalu cepat"

Taecyeon memasang raut wajah sedih, " Kau menolak ku?"

Junsu menggeleng cepat, " Aku tidak menolak mu. Hanya saja.. aku belum siap."

"Katakan pada ku apa yang membuat mu tidak siap ?"

" Ituu.. karena.."

Belum sempat Junsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ponsel di sakunya bergetar menandakan bahwa ada telepon masuk. Junsu langsung mengangkat telfon tersebut. Matanya membulat sempurna dan tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan ponselnya.

"BAWA AKU KE RUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG !" perintah Junsu

-2PM-

**At Night**

Chansung baru saja mengantar Junho kembali kerumahnya (rumah Junsu) setelah mereka seharian penuh bercerita dan pergi bersama. Chansung mengelus surai hitam milik Junho kemudian ia mengecup pelan kening Junho.

" Terima kasih untuk hari ini dan selamat malam. Aku pulang dulu ya. Sampaikan salam ku pada Junsu-hyung" kata Chansung.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan" ucap Junho.

Chansung melangkah kan kakinya ke dalam mobil . ia harus bergegas pulang ke rumah kemudian menolak pertunangan nya dengan Yoona. Ini semua ia lakukan demi kebahagiannya dan Junho.

Ahh.. Chansung. Sadarkah kamu jika sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mu dari kejauhan. Semoga hal buruk tidak akan menimpa mu setelah ini.

-2PM-

Chansung tiba dirumahnya yang terbilang mewah dan besar. Ia melepas sepatu nya dan meletakannya di rak. " Aku pulang" ucapnya.

" Ahh.. Chansung-oppa sudah pulang. Ayo cepat masuk kami semua menunggu oppa." Suara khas yeoja yang paling Chansung benci terdengar di telinganya.

Yoona menarik Chansung untuk duduk di meja makan. Semua keluarganya sudah duduk rapi di sana. Chansung tau, mereka semua menunggu Chansung pulang untuk kemudian makan bersama.

" Bagaimana pekerjaan mu hari ini?" tanya ayah Chansung, tuan Hwang

" Lancar-lancar saja. Omset perusahaan kita naik dua persen di banding bulan lalu. " jawab Chansung.

" Chansung-oppa hebat. Yoona pasti bangga jika punya suami seperti oppa. " ujar Yoona yang hanya di balas decihan sebal dari Chansung

" Ohh iyaa.. Chansung. Umma dan Yoona tadi abis berbelanja. Kami sudah menyiapkan baju untuk pertunangan mu dan Yoona nanti. Ahh.. Umma tidak sabar sampai hari itu tiba. " kali ini giliran umma Chansung yang berbicara.

Chansung tersenyum kecut. _'Pertunangan ini harus segera di batalkan.' _Batinnya

-2PM-

Setelah makan malam selesai dan Yoona sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Chansung memutuskan untuk segera menemui orangtuanya. Ia ingin meminta orangtuanya membatalkan pertunangannya karena bagaimana pun juga ia tidak mencintai Yoona.

Chansung mengetuk pelan kamar kedua orangtuanya, " Appa Umma.. bisakah kita berbicara sebentar di ruang tamu?" pinta Chansung

-2PM -

Kedua orang tua Chansung duduk di Sofa sedangkan Chansung berdiri dihadapannya.

"Umma Appa.. Maafkan aku atas kelancangan ku pada kalian. Tapi aku punya satu permintaan pada kalian. Ku mohon batalkan pertunangan ku dengan Yoona. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya. " Pinta Chansung.

Ayah Chansung berdecih ,"Sudah appa duga kamu pasti akan mengatakan hal tersebut" Ayah Chansung mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dalam amplop yang di bawanya.

"Apakah namja ini yang meminta mu untuk membatalkan pertunangan mu ini ?" Ayah Chansung menunjukan sebuah foto dirinya bersama dengan...

"Junho.." ucap Chansung

Ibu Chansung memicingkan sebelah matanya, "Jadi nama pemuda miskin itu Junho. Ahh.. atau mungkin lebih tepat di sebut pemuda pelacur miskin." Ucap Ibu Chansung sarkastik

" UMMAA.. Berhenti mengatakan seperti itu tentang Junho" bentak Chansung

" Bahkan gara-gara pemuda pelacur miskin itu , kau beranti membentak umma mu sendiri !" Ucap Ayah Chansung sambil melempar foto-foto Chansung bersama Junho

"Ayah.. Junho memang miskin tapi ia bukan pelacur !" bela Chansung

" Lanjutkan pertunangan mu dengan Yoona. Jangan pernah meminta untuk membatalkan pertunangan mu dengan Yoona atau Junho mu akan merasakan sebuah penderitaan yang amat sangat hingga membuatnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari dunia ini. " tegas Appa Chansung sebelum ia dan istrinya kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

Chansung meratapi foto nya bersama Junho yang berserakan di lantai, "Junho.. Maafkan aku" lirihnya pilu.

-2PM-

**In The Morning**

Wooyoung mengerjapkan matanya ketika terpaan sinar matahari mengenai wajahnya, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati sosok Nichkhun yang tertidur tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Wooyoung berjalan menuju sofa tempat Nichkhun tertidur. Wooyoung membelai halus wajah Nichkhun hingga kedua mata Nichkhun terbuka karena merasa tidurnya terganggu.

"Selamat Pagi" sapa Wooyoung

Nichkhun mengucek matanya, " Kau sudah bangun. Bagaimana kondisi mu?"

" Terasa lebih baik. Kau tahu , aku bermimpi aku mengidap suatu penyakit berbahaya dan sebentar lagi aku mati. " Jawab Wooyoung

Nichkhun terdiam, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu.

Wooyoung menghela nafasnya, "Jadi itu semua bukan mimpi" lirihnya

Nichkhun memeluk tubuh kurus milik Wooyoung, ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya memeluk Wooyoung dan membiarkan pemuda rapuh itu menangis keras di bahunya.

-2PM-

Wooyoung sama sekali tidak menyentuh sarapannya. Napsu makannya hilang. Nichkhun sudah mencoba membujuk Wooyoung untuk memakan makanan nya walaupun pada akhirnya Nichkhun malah mendapat tolakan halus dari Wooyoung.

"Wooyoung.. kau harus makan. Wajah mu begitu pucat ." bujuk Nichkhun

"Aku tidak mau. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang aku tidak mau makan" tolak Wooyoung

" YACKK.. JANG WOOYOUNG. KAU HARUS MAKAN"

" TIDAK MAU"

Nichkhun memasukan beberapa sendok bubur kedalam mulutnya. Dalam hitungan detik Nichkhun langsung menarik wajah Wooyoung dan memindahkan makanan yang ada di mulutnya kedalam mulut Wooyoung dengan mencium paksa bibir Wooyoung.

Wooyoung menelan bubur yang berada di mulutnya dengan susah payah, sedangkan Nichkhun menyeringai sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya yang masih ada sisa bubur.

" Bagaimana ? enak kan buburnya." Ucap Nichkhun

"Yakkk.. kau mencium ku . Itu pelecahan namanya." Tuduh Wooyoung

" Tidak usah protes. Sekarang habiskan bubur mu atau aku akan melakukan hal seperti tadi agar kau mau makan. Aku sih tidak keberatan melakukannya" goda Nichkhun

" YACKK.. DASAR DOKTER MESUM"

Nichkhun tertawa mendengarnya. Untuk saat ini yang Nichkhun bisa lakukan hanyalah terus bersama Wooyoung dan menjaganya. Ahh.. Semoga ia bisa secepatnya menemukan vaksin untuk menyembuhkan Wooyoung. Semog saja...

*TO BE CONTINUE*

Author Note :

Maaf.. baru bisa update sekarang . ini semua karena kesibukan saya. Maafkan saya sekali lagi. Ohh.. iya mengenai perubahan nama dari real Kim Junsu menjadi Kim Minjun, khusus cerita ini saya akan tetap memakai nama Junsu tanpa merubahnya menjadi Minjun sampai cerita ini selesai.

Dan Untuk yang membaca cerita saya yang bejudul 'Miracle in our family' di acc saya yang satu lagi, secepatnya saya akan mengupdate nya.

Terima kasih atas perhatian dan pengertiannya


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Affair d'amour

Author : Rainy Hanazawa

Pairing : Taecyeon x Junsu , Chansung x Junho, Nichkhun x Wooyoung

Rated : T+

Disclaimer : GOD, their parents, JYP Entertaiment, their self.

Warning : Boys Love / YAOI/ Male x male/ bad conflict, worse dialog, typo.

-Chapter 8–

-2PM -

**In The Morning**

Junsu duduk tertidur tepat di samping ibu nya dengan tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan si Ibu. Sore tadi saat ia bersama Taecyeon , Junsu mendapat kabar bahwa ibu nya kembali mengalami masa kritisnya. Tanpa basa basi, saat itu juga Junsu langsung menyuruh Taecyeon untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit tempat ibu nya di rawat . Awalnya Taecyeon tak mengerti apa maksud Junsu, namun ketika Taecyeon melihat wajah Junsu yang terlihat cemas, khawatir , takut, serta air mata yang mengalir di kedua matanya, Taecyeon seakan mengerti bahwa telfon yang di terima junsu tadi adalah sebuah telfon penting.

Taecyeon yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari Junsu, membelai perlahan surai rambut Junsu yang tertidur itu. Nampak jelas sisa-sisa air mata yang mengering di sekitar wajah Junsu. Hati Taecyeon meringis sakit, Taecyeon merasa bahwa ia tidak berguna. Ia hanya mencintai Junsu saja tanpa tahu penderitaan yang Junsu rasakan, bahkan ia tidak tahu jika Junsu memiliki ibu yang sedang sakit parah.

" Aku mencintai mu Junsuie.. aku sangat mencintai mu. Maafkan aku yang tidak menyadari akan penderitaan selama ini. Aku berjanji.. mulai sekarang aku akan selalu berada di samping mu, menjaga mu , menyayangi mu , dan mencintai mu." Ucap Taecyeon yang kemudian mencium lembut dahi Junsu yang sedang tertidur.

Tahukah kau , Taecyeon? Tanpa kau sadari Air mata Junsu mengalir pelan di dalam tidurnya. Yaa.. ia mendengar setiap ucapan mu.

-2PM-

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Taecyeon ketika melihat Junsu membuka kelopak matanya. Taecyeon berjalan menghampiri Junsu dan tersenyum pada Junsu.

"Apa kau lapar ?" tanya Taecyeon lagi. Junsu menggeleng pelan. Matanya terlihat sangat sembab efek menangis semalam.

" Aku tidak lapar" ucap Junsu pelan.

Taecyeon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Junsuie, kau harus makan. Ku belikan kau roti ya atau kau mau sup krim? Tunggu di sini ya, aku belikan makanan untuk mu dulu."

Junsu baru saja ingin menolak, tapi Taecyeon sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Umma.. apa aku bisa bahagia bersama Taecyeon?" tanya Junsu yang hanya di balas oleh suara desiran halus semilir angin pagi yang masuk melalui jendela .

Tak ada yang pernah bisa tahu arti dari sebuah kebahagian. Tak ada yang pernah tahu siapa yang akan membuat mu bahagia. Satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Percayalah akan kebahagiaan yang kau yakini, Kim Junsu.

-2PM-

**In The Afternoon**

Wooyoung menatap tajam kearah namja yang berbalut pakaian khas dokter dihadapannya, sedangkan namja yang di tatap oleh Wooyoung hanya memperlihatkan senyuman yang bagi Wooyoung terlihat sangat menggelikan.

"Kenapa kau mencium ku , Dokter Nichkhun ?" tanya Wooyoung tegas , " Yakk.. berhenti melihat ku dengan senyuman bodoh mu itu !" lanjut Wooyoung

" Aku tidak mencium mu, aku hanya menyuapi mu tadi dan senyuman ku ini sangat mempesona kau tahu" jawab Nichkhun santai

"Yayayaayaa.. terserah kau sajalah. Dan, apa kau tidak takut tertular dari ku setelah kau melakukan kegiatan yang kau sebut MENYUAPI itu? " tanya Wooyoung sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata 'Menyuapi'

Nichkhun menggeleng, "entahlah.. aku tidak takut. Lagipula yang ku tahu. Selama darah mu atau sel-sel tubuh mu tidak masuk ke dalam tubuh ku, ku rasa penyakit mu tidak akan menular" jelas Nichkhun

Wooyoung terdiam, ia tak membalas perkataan Nichkhun. Matanya menatap keseliling kamar rawat inapnya. Jujur saja, Wooyoung sangat takut dengan penyakit yang ada di tubuhnya. HIV AIDS bukanlah suatu penyakit yang ada obatnya, teknologi tercanggih sekali pun mungkin belum tentu bisa menyembuhkannya dari penyakit paling mematikan di dunia ini.

Wooyoung menatap lurus ke depan, pandangannya kosong namun bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan sebuah pernyataan yang mengandung sebuah harapan, " Aku ingin sembuh , Nichkhun"

-2PM-

Keadaan rumah sakit seperti biasa sangat ramai. Setelah menemani Wooyoung untuk beberapa saat Nichkhun sudah harus bersiap dengan berbagai jenis operasi.

"Dokter Nichkhun, bagaimana kondisi pasien kamar 130 ?" tanya dokter Yunho, salah satu dokter spesialis jantung di rumah sakit Seoul ini.

"Ahh dokter Yunho.. maksud mu pasien bernama Jaejoong itu ? kondisi nya sudah membaik. Luka sehabis operasi nya pun sudah mulai mengering dan sembuh. Ku rasa sebentar lagi ia boleh pulang" jelas Nichkhun

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya lega, "Syukurlah jika begitu. Aku sungguh khawatir padanya"

Nichkhun mengernyitkan dahi nya bingung, " Kau mengkhawatirkan pasien yang bahkan bukan pasien mu, dokter Yunho ?"

Wajah Yunho terlihat malu-malu, " Sebenarnya dia itu kekasih ku. Makanya aku khawatir saat tahu dia harus di operasi akibat ada kista di dalam perutnya. "

Nichkhun mengangguk mengerti, " Dokter Yunho, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?"

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Nichkhun menatap lurus kedepan, " Bagaimana jika kau gagal menyelamatkan nyawa dari orang yang paling kau cintai?"

Yunho menepuk pelan bahu Nichkhun, " Mungkin awalnya aku akan terpuruk dan menghakimi diri ku sendiri, namun setelah itu aku akan bangkit kembali, karena aku tidak ingin orang yang ku cintai itu bersedih melihat ku dari atas sana. Berjuanglah dokter Nichkhun, kau pasti bisa menyelamatkan semua pasien mu. Aku percaya itu. "

"Terima kasih"

-2PM-

**In The Evening**

Junsu tak habis pikir dengan pria yang dari tadi menatapnya terus menerus. Ia berpikir apa ada yang salah dari wajahnya? Ia rasa tidak. Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari arah pria yang sedari tadi menatap Junsu.

"Kau tidak mau mengatakan atau menceritakan apapun padaku , Junsuie?"

"Memangnya apa yang harus ku katakan padamu, Taecyeon ?" Junsu balik bertanya pada pria yang ternyata adalah Taecyeon.

Beberapa jam lalu, Junsu baru saja meminta Taecyeon untuk pulang. Tapi karena sifat Taecyeon sangat keras kepala, ia bersikeras untuk menemani Junsu di Rumah sakit. Ya.. menanggapi sifat Taecyeon yang seperti itu membuat Junsu akhirnya menyerah. Setidaknya, Junsu tidak sendirian lagi ketika menjaga ibunya.

" Ayolah kau pasti mengerti Junsuie.. jangan tanggung beban mu sendiri" paksa Taecyeon

Junsu menarik nafas nya pelan, " Baiklah, aku mengerti.. " Junsu menghentikan ucapannya sesaat. Ia menoleh ke arah sang ibu yang terbaring lemah dengan berbagai macam alat di tubuh ibunya. " Dulu, Aku terlahir di keluarga yang cukup bahagia. Appa menjadi pengusaha konveksi yang cukup besar di Daegu, sedangkan umma adalah ibu rumah tangga yang ceria dan sangat menyayangi keluarga nya. Tapi tepat setahun yang lalu, pabrik konveksi milik appa terbakar habis dan menewaskan beberapa pegawai disana , termasuk appa yang saat itu sedang berada di sana. Kami mengalami kerugian yang sangat besar, hingga umma memutuskan untuk menjual aset-aset milik kami yang tersisa. Aku dan umma mengalami kehidupan yang cukup sulit kala itu. umma pun terpaksa bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami berdua dan aku pun bekerja di salah satu cafe sebagai pengantar minuman. Dan cobaan itu kembali datang.. " ucap Junsu lirih

Taecyeon mendengarkan cerita Junsu dengan serius. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa hidup kekasihnya tak sebaik itu. Tangan Taecyeon menggenggam tangan Junsu yang sedikit bergetar mencoba menguatkan sang kekasih untuk melanjutkan ceritanya .

" empat bulan yang lalu, aku mendengar kabar bahwa umma pingsan saat bekerja. dan saat itu lah aku tahu umma menderita kanker sel darah dan dua bulan lalu penyakit kanker itu terus merusak tubuhnya hingga menjadi kanker sel darah stadium III yang menyebabkan syaraf nya rusak. Dokter mengatakan umma harus secepatnya di operasi jika tidak kemungkinan terburuk akan terjadi. Namun, biaya untuk operasi tersebut tidak lah sedikit. Aku tidak mau kehilangan umma.. " dan air mata mengalir pelan dari sudur mata Junsu.

Sebuah pelukan hangat Taecyeon dapat di rasakan Junsu. Taecyeon mengelus pelan punggung Junsu berusaha untuk menenangkannya. " Kita pasti bisa menyelamatkan umma mu. Ia pasti selamat Junsu. Percayalahh.."

Dan Sore ini biarlah Junsu menangis di pelukan Taecyeon hingga hatinya lega...

- 2PM -

Chansung sama sekali tidak konsentrasi dengan rapat akhir bulan perusahaan milik ayahnya itu. Beberapa kali para petinggi perusahaan menegurnya yang terlihat melamun ketika rapat. Jujur saja , Chansung sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melamun, salahkan perkataan appa dan umma nya yang terus terngiang di otaknya. Menjauhi Junho dan menikahi Yoona .. Tentu saja Chansung tidak akan serela itu untuk melakukannya.

"Baiklah, Rapat hari ini cukup sampai disini dan Tuan Hwang Chansung jika anda hanya bisa melamun saat rapat lebih baik anda tidak usah ikut rapat saja " Sindiran halus dari si pemimpin rapat yang terlihat sudah sangat senior.

Chansung sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ucapan kakek-kakek tua pemimpin rapat itu . Tanpa banyak basa-basi ia meninggalkan ruang rapat dengan cepat. Chansung hanya ingin bertemu Junho segera..

- 2PM -

**In The Night**

Beberapa saat lalu, Junsu baru saja mengabari Junho bahwa hari ini ia tidak pulang kerumah dan memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah sakit. Junho mendesah pelan, malam ini ia sendirian di rumah pasti sangat membosankan.

Junho mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol panggilan disana. Ia mencoba menelfon Wooyoung, entah kenapa ia merasa rindu pada sahabatnya yang satu itu namun sayang panggilan Junho tidak di jawab oleh Wooyoung.

"Aish.. Wooyoung kenapa tidak menjawab panggilan ku. Dia itu kemana sih. Menyebalkan.."

Ya.. Junho memang tidak tahu bahwa Wooyoung sedang berada di rumah sakit karena kondisi kesehatan Wooyoung. Seandainya, Junho tau, mungkin ia sudah panik sekarang.

Junho melempar ponselnya ke sofa. Ia benar-benar bosan sekarang.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanyanya

Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran Junho untuk menghubungi Chansung. Baru saja Junho ingin menelfon Chansung , Bel rumahnya berbunyi menandakan bahwa ada tamu di luar sana. Junho mendengus sebal dan berjalan ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yan datang.

Junho membuka pintu rumahnya, ia sedikit bingung dengan sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya karena wajah orang itu terhalang oleh bucket bunga yang di bawanya.

" Maaf, anda cari siapa ya?" tanya Junho pelan

Orang itu menurunkan pelan bucket bunga yang di bawa nya, " Ada kiriman bunga untuk Nyonya Hwang Junho" ucap sosok itu sambil menyeringai memamerkan deretan gigi nya yang putih

Pipi Junho merona seketika. Orang yang tadi ada di pikirannya kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya sambil membawa sebucket bunga . " Chansung.. apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan apa-apaan kau ini merubah nama ku seenaknya. Nama ku itu masih Lee Junho, mengerti?" Junho terlihat sedikit kesal dengan panggilan Chansung terhadapnya namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya melihat Chansung.

**Cupp..**

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir merah Junho. " Namun ku pastikan nama itu akan berubah menjadi Hwang Junho secepatnya." Bisik Chansung di telinga Junho.

Muka Junho berubah jadi merah seperti tomat segar. Ini memang bukan ciuman pertama untuk Junho. Tapi ini pertama kali nya Chansung mencium nya sejak Chansung membeli nya beberapa waktu lalu. Junho hanya berharap ini semua bukan kebahagiaan semu sesaat saja.

-2PM-

Junho dan Chansung kini sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi dengan posisi Chansung yang tiduran di atas paha Junho dan Junho yang memainkan helaian helaian rambut Chansung.

"Junho .. apa kau mau berjanji pada ku?"

" Kau mau aku janji apa ?"

Chansung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Kini ia duduk tepat di depan Junho. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Junho dan kedua tangannya yang menggengam tangan Junho erat seolah ia tidak rela untuk melepasnya.

" Berjanjilah pada ku, untuk tetap mencintai ku apapun yang terjadi. Dan berjanjilah untuk terus tersenyum apapun yang terjadi"

Junho merasa sedikit kikuk, " kau seperti melamar ku saja" canda Junho.

Chansung tetap menatap Junho serius, apa yang di katakannya bukan main-main. Ia serius..

Mata mereka berdua saling bertemu. Terlihat pancaran keseriusan dan cinta di dalamnya. " Aku akan mencintai mu apapun yang terjadi dan aku akan tersenyum demi kamu"

Dan untuk kedua kalinya. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Bukan sebuah kecupan singkat tetapi sebuah kecupan dimana mewakili seluruh perasaan cinta mereka.

" Aku mencintai mu Junho"

" Aku juga mencintai mu Chansung"

-2PM-

**In The Morning**

Udara pagi ini sungguh menyegarkan. Sinar mentari pagi pun terasa sangat hangat pada pagi ini. Semua orang mulai sibuk akan aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

Jika seharusnya pagi ini semua orang nampak bersemangat berbeda dengan dokter muda yang satu ini. Wajahnya terlihat tmengantuk, di bawah matanya pun terlihat ada bekas hitam tipis akibat kurang tidur dan rambutnya pun acak-acakan.

"Sial.. lagi-lagi aku tertidur di laboratorium" gerutu Nichkhun

Nickhun bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya dan membenarkan pakaian serta tatanan rambutnya. Ia tidak ingin menimbulkan kesan buruk kepada pasien pasiennya nanti.

Setelah selesai membereskan wajahnya agar terlihat lebih segar. Ia mulai melakukan rutinitas pagi nya, yaitu berkeliling untuk menyapa pasien-pasien yang di tanganinya.

" Selamat pagi , bagaimana kondisi anda pagi ini?" kalimat tanya itu lah yang selalu di ucapkan Nichkhun kepada seluruh pasiennya.

Namun hal itu berbeda saat ia mengucapkan pada pasien special yang di tanganinya.

" Wooyoungie.. bagaimana kondisi mu? Apa ada yang sakit? " tanya Nickhun pada Wooyoung yang sedang duduk bersandar di ranjangnya.

"Kondisi ku sangat baik jadi izinkan aku untuk kembali ke rumah. Berada di rumah sakit membuat ku mati kebosanan" jawab Wooyoung

Tentu saja permintaan Wooyoung di tolak tegas oleh Nichkhun, " Aku tidak mengizinkan mu untuk keluar dari rumah sakit ini "

Wooyoung mengerucutkan bibir nya kesal, " Setidaknya aku kan ingin menikmati sisa-sisa hidup ku dengan bahagia. Bukan berakhir di atas ranjang rumah sakit seperti ini. Ayolah.. dokter Khun yang baik hati. Aku mohon pada mu. Kondisi ku sudah membaik kok. Mimisan ku pun sudah berhenti dan lihat... " Wooyoung memutar mutar kedua tangannya dan menggerakan badannya ke kiri dan kanan " Aku baik-baik saja tidak merasa sakit sedikit pun. Ku mohon izinkan aku untuk kembali ke rumah" Pinta Wooyoung memelas.

Nichkhun menghela nafasnya, memang benar keadaan Wooyoung mulai stabil . namun Nichkhun hanya merasa khawatir karena penderita AIDS seperti Wooyoung bisa saja mengalami kondisi tidak sehat secara tiba-tiba atau di sebut drop mendadak.

Nichkhun menatap Wooyoung yang sedang mengeluarkan tatapan memohonnya. Sial.. klo seperti ini Nichkhun mana tega untuk menolaknya.

" Baiklah.. nanti sore kau boleh pulang, tetapi aku punya satu syarat untuk mu"

" Syarat apa?" tanya Wooyoung bingung

" Kau harus tinggal bersama ku "

" EHHHHH... " teriak Wooyoung Kaget

-2PM-

**In The Afternoon**

Hari ini wajah bahagia terpancar jelas di wajah Junho. Ia merasa begitu bahagia atas perlakuan Chansung semalam. Jangan berpikir macam-macam.. mereka berdua hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan menonton tv, bersenda gurau, dan memasak makan malam bersama walaupun berakhir dengan kondisi dapur yang berantakan parah.

" Tahu gitu semalam aku tidak menyuruh Chansung memasak deh. Kemampuan memasak nya sangat parah. Bahan-bahan makanan di dapur sampai habis begini" gerutu Junho walaupun ia sedikit kesal atas kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

Setelah Junho membereskan dapur yang terlihat seperti kena badai, ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuh nya yang bau keringat.

Junho menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi, " Sudah lama sekali tubuhku tidak di sentuh namja. Seandainya Chansung mau menyentuh ku. Yaakkk.. kenapa aku jadi berpikir mesum seperti ini. Otak ku benar-benar harus di dinginkan sepertinya."

Dua puluh menit berlalu, Junho telah rapih dengan tshirt nya dan celana jeans hitam miliknya. Ia mengambil sebuah jaket dari dalam lemari nya. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di luar rumah sekaligus membeli bahan makanan untuk beberapa minggu kedepan.

Setelah mengunci pintu rumahnya, Junho bergegas untuk pergi. Namun dua orang wanita berdiri tepat di depan pintu pagar rumahnya. Junho sama sekali tidak mengenali kedua wanita hanya merasa ia tidak asing dengan wajah wanita paruh baya tersebut tetapi untuk wanita yang terlihat lebih muda , Junho sama sekali tidak pernah mengenal nya

" Lee Junho.. bisa kita bicara sebentar" ucap wanita paruh baya tersebut.

- 2PM-

**In The Evening**

Disini lah Wooyoung sekarang,di dalam mobil milik Nichkhun. Akhirnya setelah perdebatan yang cukup panjang. Wooyoung mengiyakan ajakan Nichkhun untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Lagipula alasan Nichkhun menyuruhnya tinggal bersama juga cukup jelas kok.

" _Jika kau tinggal bersama ku , aku akan lebih mudah mengawasi mu dan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi mu , aku bisa langsung mengobati mu. " ucap Nichkhun beberapa saat lalu._

Mungkin setiba nya di rumah Nichkhun nanti, Wooyoung harus mengabarkan pada Junho dan Junsu bahwa mulai sekarang ia pindah tempat tinggal. Ya.. Wooyoung tidak mau membuat kedua sahabatnya itu khawatir padanya.

Perjalanan dari rumah sakit ke rumah Nichkhun memang tidak cukup jauh hanya perlu waktu setengah jam untuk tiba di rumah Nichkhun.

"kita sampai" ucap Nichkhun

Wooyoung memandang rumah di hadapannya. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tetapi juga tidak terlalu kecil. Rumah yang di kelilingi oleh tanaman tanaman hias dan ada sebuah ayunan kecil disana.

" Rumah mu bagus" puji Wooyoung

" Baguslah klo kau menyukainya. Ayo masuk. Tidak baik terlalu lama di luar."

Baru saja Nichkhun dan Wooyoung ingin melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk ke rumah. Sebuah suara memanggil nama mereka.

"NICHKHUN.. WOOYOUNG.."

Mereka berdua sontak melihat kearah suara tersebut...

"Leeteuk Eomma.." ucap mereka bersamaan

- 2PM -

**In the Night**

Junsu sudah kembali bekerja di club tempatnya bekerja. Bagaimana pun juga ia butuh uang untuk biaya hidup dan perawatan ibunya di rumah sakit. Hidup itu sungguh keras..

Kini Junsu sedang menggerakan badannya dengan erotis di lantai dansa. Seorang pria hidung belang terlihat ikut berdansa bersamanya. Tangan pria itu terus menjelajah kesetiap bagian Junsu yang di akhiri oleh desahan pelan dari mulut Junsu.

Junsu tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya hingga ia sudah berada di dalam gendongan pria hidung belang tersebut dan berada di luar club. Junsu sedikit meringis ketika pria itu menggigit lehernya untuk meninggalkan tanda di sana.

Mata Junsu terbuka lebar ketika ia melihat pria yang ia kenal dengan baik sedang berada di depan kedai sushi yang berhadap hadapan dengan club tempatnya bekerja. Junsu dapat melihat pria tersebut sedang memesan sushi pada si penjual. Jantung Junsu berdetak sangat cepat, darahnya terasa mengalir begitu kencang ke seluruh organ tubuhnya begitu melihat pria itu sudah selesai membeli sushi yang di pesannya dan ...

' _Tuhan.. jangan biarkan Taecyeon melihat ku. Ku mohon Tuhan.. Jangan biarkan ia mengetahui semua ini'_

**- To Be Continue-**

**Notes :**

Maafkan saya maafkan saya.. . saya baru bisa update fanfic ini sekarang. Maaf telah membuat kalian merasa kecewa karena sudah terlalu menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini. Saya berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengupdate fanfic ini. Jadi maafkan saya apabila terdapat banyak kesalahan baik kata, bahasa, maupun tulisan yang terdapat pada tulisan ini.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para readers yang membaca fanfic saya dan beberapa readers yang sudah meminta saya untuk update, terima kasih sekali lagi saya ucapkan.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan.. ayo review dan kunjungi fanfic lainnya di account Hanzawa Rainy.

Untuk semua pembaca dan author . Saya ucapkan Selamat Puasa dan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri. Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin


End file.
